


恋爱剧本

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01  
拉莫斯从被窝里伸出手拿起电话，声音嘶哑：“你知道我三个小时前才从飞机上下来吗？”

电话那头的人明显很兴奋：“亲爱的，你上热搜了！”

像拉莫斯这种二流明星上一次热搜的确难得，也难怪他的经纪人托雷斯这么着急给他打电话，拉莫斯稍微清醒了一点，说：“什么内容？”

“他们说你被包养了！”托雷斯也不知道是高兴还是愤怒，总之声音高了八度。

拉莫斯皱着眉打开社交软件，挂在热搜榜上的果然是他的名字，虽然位置不怎么靠前但也是难得一见。拉莫斯  
点进去一看。好家伙，新闻写的是有板有眼，一字一句都和真的一样，最后的结论也十分强硬，直接写着拉莫斯已被业内大佬包养的事实。

“先不用管，等我睡醒再说。”拉莫斯啪的挂掉了电话，随后蒙上被子继续睡。

拉莫斯今年二十三岁，一个不大不小很尴尬的年纪，圈子里像他一般大的有的早就闯出自己的一片天成了小天王，有的还吃力的在一线左右徘徊，当年在表演学校的同学如今都成了数一数二的大明星，唯独拉莫斯还在二线徘徊。

但拉莫斯并不在意。

因为，新闻是真的，他的确被包养了，他不需要再为了事业累死累活做舔狗也不需要再为了资源成天陪大老板吃饭了，他就是被包养了。

这个包养他的人此刻正睡在拉莫斯的隔壁，和拉莫斯坐着一个航班从法国回来。

被这么折腾一番拉莫斯也没了睡觉的心思，稀里糊涂的坐起来打开房门，朝一楼看去，他看到皮克正要出门。

皮克就是包养他的老板。

“你要去哪？”拉莫斯赶紧下楼跑到皮克跟前。

皮克看着拉莫斯，面不改色的紧了紧领带：“回公司开会，你怎么不睡了？”

“没事，我想下来喝水。”拉莫斯没打算告诉皮克自己上热搜的事，这种事他自己能处理好，他身为一个小白脸也不好成天有事没事就去打扰金主啊。

“嗯，喝完水就去睡觉吧，你刚从国外回来。”皮克也没再接着问，这时他又瞥到了拉莫斯手里捏着的手机，他想了想补充一句“别总看手机，对眼睛不好，回去睡觉吧。”

拉莫斯点点头也没管他，扭头就走。

回到卧室，拉莫斯摸了摸柔软的床垫，这房子还是皮克给他买的，作为他二十二岁的生日礼物，皮克今天也只是碰巧来住，谁叫他们是一起去的法国呢。拉莫斯为了工作，皮克为了什么谁知道。

拉莫斯掰着手指算了算，今年是他认识皮克的第三年，有时他想问问皮克，三年了，还没腻吗？不过出于生命安全，这种想法他也只能是偷偷的在心里演一出小剧场。

他和皮克，说上三天三夜也说不完，可若用一个词概括也能说的完，那就是“孽缘”。

02  
拉莫斯十八岁从表演学校毕业之后便投身于伟大的表演事业中，他的梦想是做一名伟大的演员。

可无奈没后门没靠山，他也只能常年在二三线小电视剧里跑个龙套打打酱油，久而久之，他也明白了，自己这辈子也不能成为一名伟大的演员了。曾经在表演学校以优异成绩毕业的优秀学生拉莫斯如今已经成了为生活所困的悲惨小角色。

但一切都在他二十岁的时候改变了，那次托雷斯不知道从哪找来了一张慈善晚宴的邀请函，拉莫斯顺利通过这张邀请函见到了一群大佬。就是在那里，他认识了皮克。

拉莫斯觉得自己可能是耗光了一辈子的运气才能认识皮克，皮克对他很感兴趣，他也毫不遮掩的把自己从孤儿院一直到现在的事全都给这位大老板讲了一遍。

然后，拉莫斯顺利的和皮克成为了朋友，接受了他的全部帮助。虽然皮克嘴上不说，但拉莫斯心里也明白，这就是包养，都是成年人了谁不知道这点事啊，左不过是不想被圈里人知道议论而已。拉莫斯也不戳破金主的那点小心思，只是安静的做着小白脸的角色。

明白此生无缘最佳男演员之后拉莫斯也不再做白日梦，他选择将全部精力投入到小白脸事业中，让金主开心就是他最大的任务。

不过有一点拉莫斯这些年都没想明白，皮克和他在一起这么久，愣是没碰过他，住一起也是分房睡，更何况他们还只是偶尔住一起，除了必要的接触以外，皮克从来不碰他。最开始他还想过什么色诱之类的小招数来“勾引”一下皮克，但无奈皮克简直就是坐怀不乱的典型代表，任由拉莫斯撩拨也正襟危坐面不改色。拉莫斯不会怀疑自己，他只会怀疑皮克，他只会认为他的金主是个十足的性冷淡。

性冷淡也好，总比性变态强。

03  
再次钻进被窝里，拉莫斯找了个舒服的角度开始玩手机，把所有有关他的新闻都看了一遍。

评论里自然是热火朝天说个没完，毕竟拉莫斯算不上一线但最起码在圈子里也算有点知名度，不少网友还是认识他的。他大致看了看，左不过分成两派，一派认为这次新闻纯属营销号恶意炒作，另一派则认为拉莫斯既然能被人这样议论自身也绝对有问题。

“给我看笑了。”拉莫斯冷笑着刷新那些源源不断的恶评，这幸亏是他心态好，要是他是个小心眼，他还不得气死？

眼看着自己的热搜是水涨船高越来越靠前，拉莫斯开始慌了。这种事情，它可以是真的也可以是假的，就看当事人如何危机公关化险为夷了。拉莫斯不禁开始担心起来，托雷斯那个笨蛋能处理好这种事吗？他都多久没上热搜没被人黑了？他还记得怎么危机公关吗？

想到这里，拉莫斯给托雷斯打了个电话。

电话那头嘟嘟嘟了半天才被接通：“喂？亲爱的。”

“别叫我亲爱的，不知道的还以为你和我谈恋爱呢，我可不想来一出办公室恋情。”

“有话快说。”托雷斯又立刻化身猛男，语气严肃。

“热搜的事您打算怎么处理啊？”拉莫斯看了一眼床头的闹钟，现在是国内时间六点半，皮克这么早就去开会了？

“怪就怪你太久没火过了，我都忘记你上一次上热搜是什么时候了。”托雷斯在电话那头佯装叹息着“现在的我还有点不知所措。”

“难道要我教你？”拉莫斯快速反问。

“心放肚子里吧，这点事我还能处理好。”托雷斯说完便潇洒的挂了电话。

也不知道托雷斯这个笨蛋能不能处理好，拉莫斯迟钝的看着仍在亮着的手机屏幕，叹了口气。

托雷斯是他出道以来就和自己一起的经纪人，后来他转投到皮克的经纪公司时也没忘记这个多年的好兄弟。是的，皮克还有一家经纪公司，在圈里甚至还算得上顶流。可能有钱人的事业就是这样遍地开花，做完地产做金融，做完金融做高科技，皮克选择做完这些之后来做娱乐产业，他的经纪公司签的都是圈子里数一数二的顶流天王，唯独拉莫斯一个还在努力为片约发愁。

可无奈这家伙多年来光顾着和拉莫斯一起吃喝玩乐，做经纪人的本事是一点没长，还和当初刚认识的时候一样笨。皮克也提出来给自己换个经纪人，拉莫斯碍于情谊只能含泪拒绝。

拉莫斯时常想，自己没能混成大明星是不是全因为托雷斯。因为他不懂什么叫抢资源也不懂什么叫未来规划，他就是这样傻傻的一直和拉莫斯在这个圈子里抱团取暖，与其说是经纪人，还不说是家人。

罢了罢了，二线就二线吧，反正现在也不缺钱，拉莫斯翻了个身用被子被自己裹了起来，再睡一会吧，如果托雷斯真的处理不了那他下一次睡觉就不知道什么时候了。

迷迷糊糊之间，电话铃声再次袭来，拉莫斯眯着眼睛看了一眼，是托雷斯。

“怎么了？”拉莫斯下意识坐了起来。

“你的热搜被撤了！”托雷斯的声音听起来很激动。

“嗯，你成功了。”拉莫斯敷衍着，这点事不应该是托雷斯的本职工作吗？他有什么好激动的？

“不是我，我还没来得及出手热搜就被撤了。这次是公司亲自出马发声明，还表示要对造谣者追究责任。”

公司出马？原谅拉莫斯现在还有点不太情醒，他过了一会才反应过来是怎么回事。

“行了，知道了。”

拉莫斯挂掉电话之后立刻打开他们公司的官方账号，置顶内容便是对此次事件的声明，字数不多但也足够表明态度。

是皮克。是皮克示意公司发表声明，要不然他这种小明星公司哪会为了他亲自出马。

拉莫斯回忆起刚才他还告诉自己别看手机，他可能比自己这个当事人还先一步知道吧。什么回去开会，是去给他处理烂摊子吧。

拉莫斯看着逐渐暗下去的手机屏幕，现在是七点半，关于自己的那条热搜已经找不到了，那些还没起床的人们一定不知道网络上发生了这样一起事件吧，当他们醒来时，网络上已经没有任何对拉莫斯的讨论了。

他甚至还想瞒着皮克解决这件事，拉莫斯笑了笑，把手机扔到一边去。

他什么都瞒不了他。


	2. Chapter 2

01  
拉莫斯时常说自己是不知名二流演员，其实这只是他用来降低存在感的方式，他比谁都知道皮克给他的资源都是经过千挑万选后送到手里的好资源。皮克很少给他安排什么一线制作的男一号角色，通常都是什么口碑好剧里面的男二号或者是独立小众文艺片里的双男主之一，这些角色让他拿了不少奖项也让他被一些文艺片导演所喜欢，也让他成了一线演员里的一个没什么爆点的存在。有张有弛的角色调度让拉莫斯在这个圈子里显得格外佛系，他的口碑也自然是水涨船高。一个只挑角色不挑知名度的好演员，这是人们对他的评价。

所以换句话说，皮克为他联系来的资源远比托雷斯这个经纪人多得多，虽然这些资源都通过各种方式转接到了托雷斯手上，但拉莫斯知道，没有皮克就没有他的今天。

拉莫斯坐在自家的花园里享受着难得的假期，从法国回来之后他一直没有开工，一是没人找他二是上次的热搜事件让他仍然对面对媒体心有余悸。

躺在躺椅上刷着手机，拉莫斯一边看一边嘲讽：“现在的男明星都这么没下限了？用大尺度照片博眼球？给我看看。”

一边看一边笑，拉莫斯实在觉得现在的新闻实在是不适合有智商的人看，他觉得这不是新闻，完全可以当做故事书看了。

正抱着手机笑个不停时，托雷斯的电话进来了，拉莫斯皱着眉接通了，一个月都没联系了怎么突然想起来打电话了，难不成他又上热搜了？不应该啊，他都一个月没出门了怎么上热搜。

“喂？怎么了？”拉莫斯懒洋洋的问。

“有线索了！”托雷斯每次打电话来都是这么激动，恨不得让全世界的人都知道他在打电话。

“什么？”拉莫斯猛地从躺椅上坐了起来“真的假的？”

托雷斯给他发来了一封邮件，拉莫斯的眼睛死死的盯着手机屏幕恨不得看出个洞来，邮件里写了很多东西但看到最后托雷斯直接给出了结论。

目标人物年龄在是30-35岁左右，估计是某公司老板，具体情况有待考究。

拉莫斯给托雷斯发了短信：“好，继续查下去吧，这些天辛苦你了，改天请你吃饭。”

托雷斯回复了一个俏皮的表情但拉莫斯已经懒得理他了，他将手机反转过来不去看屏幕，继续躺在躺椅上发呆。

“妈的全是废话，你查了一个月得出来的线索都是我早就告诉过你的。”

这个笨蛋托雷斯。

02  
一早就说过，拉莫斯是从孤儿院里出来的孩子，他从没被领养过也没有人愿意带他走，他就是一个人在孤儿院过完了自己全部的素人时期。

他能一直在孤儿院呆那么多年也不是没原因的，一是因为院长喜欢他愿意留他在身边二是拉莫斯小时候面黄肌瘦不招人喜欢没人领养长大后领养人都嫌他年纪太大三是有个人愿意承担他的所有费用。

这也是拉莫斯多年来的一块心病，他一直在寻找这位愿意资助他的大善人但是一直没有头绪，这个神秘人真的十分神秘，拉莫斯就连他的名字都不知道。

托雷斯戏称他为“长腿叔叔”。

拉莫斯起身回了房间继续躺着，他从床头柜里摸出一堆信封，随手打开一封看着，这些是他和长腿叔叔的所有通信，但这一切都停留在他二十岁，在他二十岁那年，长腿叔叔就像人间蒸发了一样消失了。

他也试着通过信上的地址去找过，但长腿叔叔就像有意躲着他一样让他找不到人，那些汇款地址所指向的也并不是他想找的人。

拉莫斯坐了起来重新审视着这些信封，其实一共只有七封，从他十三岁到十九岁，每年的生日他都会收到长腿叔叔的信，二十岁的生日时他没有收到信，一直到现在也没有收到。

“写给S小狼。  
听说你想做演员？可以啊，我支持你的想法，这是一个很有挑战性的职业啊，我已经开始想象着你在电视屏幕上的样子了。不要犹豫，勇敢的去做吧，我会永远支持你的。  
你的朋友G小熊”

这是长腿叔叔在拉莫斯十六岁的时候寄来的信，那一年他告诉院长他想做演员，一句玩笑话不知怎么就被长腿叔叔知道了，他立刻表示可以承担所有费用只要拉莫斯在表演学校好好学习就可以。

一封信盖棺定论，长腿叔叔的来信更加坚定拉莫斯想要成为演员的决心。

拉莫斯也曾自暴自弃的想过，长腿叔叔的消失是否和自己在娱乐圈并不出名有关，辛辛苦苦资助的孩子没能混出名堂，估计心里也不舒服吧。

但他转念一想，现在的他混的也不差啊。不算超一线顶流但最起码养活自己不成问题啊。难道这还不能达到长腿叔叔对自己的期望？难不成真是因为他还不够优秀吗？

“G小熊…”拉莫斯念着这个极其脑残的名字，这还是他逼着长腿叔叔取得，他给自己取得名字是S小狼，听起来和动物园开会一样。

思维一旦跑偏那就是永远跑偏再也回不来，脑海中一旦出现“不够优秀”这个词之后拉莫斯就再也想不出别的可能性了，他执着的认为这是长腿叔叔给他的考验，只有等到自己真的成为名流巨星之后长腿叔叔才会真的出现。

成为巨星，说的容易。就照皮克给他接戏的这节奏，他这辈子也只能是这个咖位了。

所以说有金主是件好事也是件坏事，好就好在什么事也不用发愁一切都有人帮你解决，但坏也就坏在一切都有人替你办好了，你能做的都被人明确的告诉你并且将你困在了一个圈子里，你只能做笼子里的金丝雀，你要做的就是让金主开心。

拉莫斯并不想做金丝雀，尽管知道自己在皮克这里是什么角色但他也不想失去自由，他虽然没什么节操但他还是坚持挣钱的，万一哪天被甩了怎么办？他要留点私房钱准备随时跑路。

他拨通了托雷斯的电话。

“怎么了？邮件看完了？”  
“别说邮件！”  
“那什么事？我在订机票，我准备出去玩一圈。”  
“别订机票了，先在国内呆着吧。”

托雷斯在电话那头愣了愣，试探着开口。

“怎么了？出事了？”

拉莫斯点点头，说。

“我要开工，有没有合适的剧本啊。”

托雷斯发出了不可思议的笑声：“怎么了？没钱花了？我可以借你点，但你说你要工作我可不信，什么时候你会主动接剧本啊？”

“别废话，现在去办。”拉莫斯已经按捺不住想要开工的心了，他现在踌躇满志“对了，你看看有没有男一号的剧本，每次都是男二号我真的受够了，我也想在演员表里排第一位。”

托雷斯这才意识到事情的不简单，他犹豫着说：“剧本的事好办，但是有事一定要和我说啊，我现在就帮你联系，这些天找你的剧本还不少呢，我先给你看看吧。”

干净利索的挂掉电话之后拉莫斯重重地摔在了床上，不管长腿叔叔不出现的原因是不是因为自己的名气还不够大，拉莫斯也必须开工了，再这样闲下去他就真的成了笼子里的小鸟了。

S小狼绝不认输。

“晚上我去找你。”

时隔一个月之后，皮克发来了短信，这让拉莫斯回复的手开始颤抖，这家伙终于有时间来看他了，看来他的好日子也随着皮克的短信到头了。

03  
是夜。

拉莫斯偷偷瞄着餐桌对面的皮克，他看上去还有些疲惫，领带松散的系在颈间，衬衫也皱的不成样子，看上去不像老板更像陪酒的。

皮克快速解决着拉莫斯为他煮的面，他一言不发吃泡面的样子像个饿鬼。拉莫斯为了保持身材只吃了几口就将面放在了一边，他只是看着皮克。

他还真想问问皮克，一把年纪了看起来还和二十五六一样精神，怎么保养的啊？他看着眼前这个比自己大十岁的男人，除了一把大胡子之外他身上并没有什么老成的因素，如果刮了胡子，他看起来还挺像个刚毕业的大学生。

“听说你在看剧本？”

皮克一开口就暴露了他的本质，一个没有废话直击重点的商人。

拉莫斯愣了愣，都这么忙了还有时间管他的破事？他点点头并没有否认。

“是啊，我都闲了一个月了。”拉莫斯将自己的语气控制在撒娇和油腻之间“再不出门我都快长毛了。”

“那就去旅游吧，我替你订机票。”皮克用纸擦了擦嘴“你和托雷斯一起去。”

“不不不，我是真的想拍戏了。”拉莫斯拖着椅子坐到皮克跟前，一把握住他的手“千真万确真情实感。”

“真的？”皮克的眼睛里露出点怀疑，也难怪他这样怀疑，以前的拉莫斯对拍戏这件事并不热衷，一直都是有什么就拍什么，这还是他第一次主动要求开工。

拉莫斯兴奋的点点头：“怎么，怕我一开工你就见不到我了？”

此话一出，他看到皮克的嘴角猛地抽动了一下，他一脸无语的说：“我想见你什么时候不行？”

“行行行，您想见我我立刻飞过去见您。”拉莫斯笑着吹捧皮克，这种话他最会说了，皮克耳根子软架不住磨，这招他屡试不爽。

“那我让托雷斯替你看看。”皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀然后站起来拿过二人的碗走到水池洗干净。

“如果没有合适的就再等等。”洗完碗之后，二人坐在客厅的沙发里，皮克看着电视屏幕上的偶像剧目不转睛的说“别急，好剧本要慢慢等。”

拉莫斯嗯了一声，看了看时间，已经十点钟了，看来今天皮克要住这了。

“我去给你收拾房间吧，上次你走以后我都没收拾过床。”拉莫斯站起来就想跑。

皮克抓住他的手将他按在沙发上：“不用，我一会就走。”

“走？去哪啊？”

“出差。”

“这一个月你不是一直在出差吗？”拉莫斯忍不住撇撇嘴“老板都没假期的吗？”

皮克看着拉莫斯一脸不服的样子突然笑了，他微笑着说：“没办法啊，要挣钱啊，养你很费钱的。”

拉莫斯愣住了，他尴尬的移开了和皮克对视着的视线，皮克今天怎么了，怎么还说起小学生情话了？

“土不土啊你。”拉莫斯摆摆手做出一脸嫌弃的样子“装纯情呢？”

皮克哈哈大笑起来，他靠在沙发上笑个不停，他拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀：“感觉和你在一起心情都好了。”

认识这么久了还说这些废话干嘛？喜欢我就快点答应我让我出去拍戏，拉莫斯心说。

“好了不和你闹了，我走了。”皮克站起来拿上西装外套，俯视着坐在沙发上的拉莫斯，说“剧本的事我会好好考虑的，到时候我直接交给托雷斯。”

“好。”拉莫斯答应着站了起来，他本以为皮克会留下来的。

一站起来他便撞上了皮克的眼睛，皮克的个子很高，这让拉莫斯有时候甚至要稍稍抬起头来看着他，拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，避开了那双蓝色眼睛里的内容。

“大老板快去赚钱吧。”拉莫斯将皮克推了出去。

“有事就给我打电话。”皮克今天的俏皮让拉莫斯有些措手不及，他甚至还眨了眨眼睛“二十四小时开机。”

“好。”拉莫斯觉得这句话让他刚才有些低落的心情多少恢复了一点“一路顺风。”

皮克点点头转身离开。

拉莫斯重新坐回沙发上，他脱掉鞋子将自己缩成一团，空荡荡的客厅此刻竟有些惊悚。

他拿出手机立刻给托雷斯发了短信：“快点好吗？我想工作！”

他本来并没觉得一个人的独居生活有什么不好，可今天皮克的到来打破他长达一个月的与世隔绝，但他又快速离开，这让拉莫斯莫名觉得有些悲伤。

他为什么没把他留下来？哪怕只是一句挽留。

他不敢。


	3. Chapter 3

01  
“我给你找的这几个你看了没？大制作，绝对能火。”托雷斯从电脑前抬起头，这几天忙着和各路片方沟通，他看上去灰头土脸的像个难民。

拉莫斯揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，这几天他和托雷斯窝在别墅里光顾着看剧本，他恨不得连脸都不洗，他们三天没出门只为了找到一个合适的剧本。

这事原来都是交给皮克和他的员工去做的，他和托雷斯只需要最后看一遍就好，可没想到没了皮克的帮助之后他们俩还有点手足无措的感觉。

“不怎么样，剧情太烂了，用来圈钱的吧。”拉莫斯摇摇头，手头摆了一摞纸质剧本，都是他这些天看完的，没一个好的。

“你不就是为了赚钱吗？”托雷斯伸了一个僵硬的懒腰“装什么艺术家。”

“你懂什么？”拉莫斯上去就是一脚“好歹我也是有口碑的，我不能自己毁自己名声啊。”

“在乎口碑就在家养着呗，到时候我找几个营销号给你写成一个只拍好剧没有剧本宁愿过苦日子的高尚艺术家。”托雷斯点上了一支烟“反正你这几年的钱也赚得不少了，不拍戏也够活。”

拉莫斯对托雷斯的强盗逻辑根本无话可说，他只能默默的翻个白眼继续低头看剧本。他必须承认，现在想找到一个好剧本的确很有难度，快餐文化侵蚀着观众们的大脑，真正有深度的作品没钱拍，无脑烂片倒是能拉到一堆投资，以前他拍的那些电影多少都是皮克亲自投资的，那些文艺片导演一个比一个穷。

他看着眼前这些剧本，光是“都市少年逆袭之路”的剧情他就看到不止三个了，他甚至有理由怀疑托雷斯是从盗版文学网站上淘来的这些剧本。

虽然条件艰苦但拉莫斯并不想放弃，他将这次开工看作是他从小众演员走向家喻户晓的老艺术家的开始，他必须做足准备，他必须成功。

“恕我直言，你这次怎么回事啊？”托雷斯抽完了烟将烟头撵灭在烟灰缸里“你这次突然开工的确挺反常的，知道你在找剧本的人也都在议论到底怎么回事，你不会是遇上麻烦了吧？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，说：“哪有那么多麻烦让我遇上？我没事，我努力工作你都不开心？”

“别说这些，和我说实话。”托雷斯正了神色道“如果你想挣钱那我有的是方法让你挣。如果是有别的事，你必须告诉我。”

拉莫斯叹了一口气，乖乖的坐到托雷斯边上将自己对长腿叔叔不肯出现的猜测和盘托出，看着托雷斯无语的样子拉莫斯只觉得他们俩没法交流，他回到自己的位置上继续看剧本。

“那你还不如接几个综艺之类的，现在不就是综艺最火吗？做个综艺咖也挺好的，我还可以找营销号把你这事写一下，标题就叫《业内标杆重新开工综艺初试水》，怎么样？”

“全网营销号都靠你养了吧。”拉莫斯抄起一本剧本就扔了过去“你一年给他们多少钱啊？”

托雷斯依旧坚定立场，坚持要给拉莫斯接综艺找营销号写稿。

“虽然我要提高知名度但我还是希望通过演戏来做到，毕竟我还是个演员。”

拉莫斯还是觉得自己应该做好本职工作，综艺什么的还是以后再说吧，他现在只想找到一个好剧本。他低着头掰着手指，他的样子被托雷斯看在眼里记在心里，眼中不由得带上了赞叹。

“现在这些都不满意是吗？那我再去找，咱们不怕费时间，咱们有的是时间。”托雷斯站了起来“放心吧，我保证给你找到合适的剧本。”

“快去吧！”拉莫斯也跟着站了起来“快去给我找好人家！我已经迫不及待了！”

托雷斯哈哈大笑着出门了，留下拉莫斯对着眼前这堆剧本发愁，托雷斯的办事效率他是知道的，基本上就是没有效率，接下来的日子他还是只能看这些“都市少年逆袭之路”的剧本。

“拜托兄弟你给点力吧。”拉莫斯一头栽倒在桌子上。

02  
事实证明，有些事情不是拉莫斯许愿就可以的，托雷斯并没有带来合适的剧本，他一直没来找拉莫斯，也没人知道他去了哪，拉莫斯打电话过去得到的回复也只是“我在寻宝”。

拉莫斯自然是懒得理他，随他去了。

新的一周。托雷斯失踪的第三天，拉莫斯赋闲在家的第不知道多少天。

拉莫斯坐在餐桌前吃的白水煮的西兰花，味如嚼蜡。

此时，他突然想到了皮克，他在干嘛呢？他拿出手机直接给皮克拨了电话，他们俩之间不需要扭扭捏捏，有什么就说什么。

嘟嘟嘟。拉莫斯手指敲着桌面等待着皮克接电话。

在拉莫斯即将失去耐心的前一秒，皮克终于接了电话。

“怎么了？”他的声音听起来还糯糯的，感觉像是蒙在被子里说话一样。

“你干嘛呢？”拉莫斯忍着笑意说。

“我在睡觉啊。”电话里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，估计是皮克掀开被子的声音“有事吗？”

没事，我就是想问问你干嘛呢。当然拉莫斯并不会说这种话，这太平淡了，听上去一点吸引力也没有，他只会说：“什么时候回来啊？”这种听起来平常但又带点暧味的话才有趣，他才不想让皮克认为他们之间已经变得无趣了，毕竟有新鲜感的关系才能一直保鲜。

皮克沉默了一会说：“还要几天，我这边还有点事要处理。”

“好吧好吧。”拉莫斯附和着就准备挂电话。

“吃早饭了吗？”

每次皮克这样说都会让拉莫斯感到有心无力，皮克总是喜欢说着琐碎的废话，比如吃没吃早饭吃的是什么之类的，明明他已经努力将他们的聊天上升到一个有趣的地步了，但皮克总是只有一句话就让这一切重头再来。

“吃着呢。”拉莫斯疲惫的回答。

“一会去干嘛？”  
“在家躺着。”

…

你来我往快半个小时拉莫斯才顺利把电话挂了，看着通话界面上的时间，二十几分钟里有二十分钟都是在说废话，也不知道皮克哪有这么多废话可说。

拉莫斯无奈的关掉手机，每次和皮克结束掉这种通话后他都会感到无力，在他看来他和皮克的关系不应该是这样的，他们现在的关系太奇怪了。

有时候他甚至觉得皮克是在拿他当孩子养，每天事无巨细的关心着并且满足他的所有愿望，不知道的还以为他是皮克捡来的孩子。但有时候皮克又严肃的过分，有些事情早在他们刚开始的时候就被他明确说过，比如不准泡吧不准和第一次见面的人交换联系方式不准和记者吵架，什么都不准，这又让拉莫斯感到格外压抑，他觉得皮克的控制欲完全体现在了他的身上，他觉得这不是件好事。

“我给你找到了好人家，明天就回来。”托雷斯的短信无异于一道炸雷，这对现在的拉莫斯来说大概就是最好的消息了，虽然托雷斯的办事效率不怎么样但他相信托雷斯的眼光。

“好的，等你回来咱们一起开工。”

03  
托雷斯的眼光堪称毒辣，他带回来的剧本让拉莫斯十分激动，拉莫斯兴奋的表示要爱托雷斯一辈子但托雷斯表示他并不需要。

“我把消息散播出去以后有很多人来找你，我也都看了，就这个最适合你，而且导演也点名要你参加。”

拉莫斯看着手里厚厚一本的剧本，其实这剧情很简单，讲述的是一个中年男人的公路旅行和一桩杀人案，类型也是近些年比较受欢迎的黑色喜剧，总体来说比较轻松，他很少拍这种类型的片子，这次就当做尝试吧。

“这片子我接了，你去和片方沟通一下吧，最好明天就开工的那种。”

“那我去找几个营销号先给你炒炒热度，标题就叫…”托雷斯托着下巴思考着题目“就叫《某男星疑似复出，听闻新片正在筹备》怎么样？”

“你有这时间还不如和片方谈谈我的片酬，这么久没接片了，我的价钱可以升一升了吗？”

正说着，手机从口袋里发出震动拉莫斯拿出来一看，是短信，是皮克的短信。

“我回来了，一会去找你。”

“好的，给我带礼物了吗？”他笑着回复。

“给谁发短信呢？”托雷斯不是瞎子，他一眼就看到了拉莫斯脸上的笑。

“你别管我了，赶紧忙你的去吧。”拉莫斯起身把托雷斯赶出了家，他可不能让托雷斯和皮克见面，他怕吓到托雷斯。

托雷斯走后，拉莫斯去了洗手间认真的洗了脸刷了牙刮了胡子，他要保证皮克看见的自己时刻都是完美的。

皮克很快就来了，还带来了给拉莫斯的礼物，大大小小买了一堆，拉莫斯看了一圈发现买的都是一些小玩意，估计都是当地的特色吧，他还以为皮克会给他买一堆奢侈品回来呢，这事他不是干不出来。

看着皮克坐在沙发兴致勃勃的拆礼物，拉莫斯笑了笑，他想，如果把他和皮克的故事写成剧本，这剧本一定能拿个奖，要是让他来主演，他没准能拿奥斯卡。


	4. Chapter 4

01  
“你的新电影怎么样了？”坐在餐桌前，皮克照例进行着固定的询问，这是一个必要环节也是拉莫斯极其讨厌的环节。

拉莫斯看着皮克带回来的酒，他知道自己爱喝酒，但这还是皮克第一次带酒回来给他。

“我和托雷斯已经找到了一个好的剧本但是不知道人家愿不愿意用我。”拉莫斯将脸贴在桌子上看着皮克，他正吃着自己做的烩饭，而他只能眼巴巴地看着。

皮克嗯了一声低头吃饭，看样子今天的饭很对他的胃口，拉莫斯对自己的厨艺还是很有信心的，每次皮克来他都会自己做点什么给他吃，这大概是为了给他一种“家的感觉”吧。

“你要看看我的剧本吗？”等着皮克吃完最后一口饭，拉莫斯站了起来笑着说“你肯定会喜欢这个故事的。”

“嗯，去拿吧。”皮克点了点头然后站起来拿着碗去洗“在客厅等我吧。”

“好的。”拉莫斯转身出了厨房回房间拿绿本，屋子里立刻响起拉莫斯上楼梯的“噔噔噔”的声音。皮克打开水龙头，沉默着打湿洗碗布开始洗碗。

怎么开始的？皮克已经记不清了。

这个叫“塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯”的男孩是什么时候强硬的挤进他的生命里的呢？这个问题在皮克看来其实并不需要答案，他只需要为拉莫斯准备好他想要的一切并且为他排除一切风险，这就够了。他仍然记得他第一次见到  
拉莫斯的那天，他只是站在远处看着没有靠近，但他依旧看到了拉莫斯那充满野性意味的眼神，他向院长咨询有关拉莫斯的情况后才发现这个男孩只比他小了十岁，这并不满足领养的条件。

所以他退而求其次，他承担了拉莫斯所有的费用，并要求院长照顾好拉莫斯。他为的只是保护好拉莫斯身上的野性，他意识到他和拉莫斯之间有种奇妙的化学反应，尽管他们从未见过但皮克依旧将他挂在心上，或许只因为他身上真的有股野性。

“那孩子身上有股野劲，看不住的。”一直照顾拉莫斯的院长也这么说，皮克知道，他看对人了。

当皮克意识到他永远不会和异性缔结婚姻也永远没机会生子后他便意识到了自己需要找一个可以陪伴自己的人，于是他选择去领养了一个孩子，失败之后他也没有不负责任，他还是承担了拉莫斯的所有费用。

直到现在。

从前他是G小熊，现在他是杰拉德·皮克。名字在变但他一直是他，他做着从拉莫斯十三岁开始就一直在做的事，那就是保护他，永远站在他身后保护他。

他不知道拉莫斯是什么想法他也不会去问，他不知道别人是怎么处理这种关系的，但他的原则就是给拉莫斯在他容忍限度之内最大的自由。

他必须承认，他是有一些占有欲的，而且这种占有欲在拉莫斯身上体现的极为明显，但在他看来这没什么，他身为一个决断者，这种占有欲是理所当然应该存在的，他必须要把他的东西抓在手里。况且现在的拉莫斯并没有独当一面的能力，他还太年轻，还太冲动，还太意气用事。他在这个圈子里还只是个单纯的幼仔，所以他必须为拉莫斯摆平所有困难，这是他应该做的。

哪怕这一切的代价是拉莫斯对他的惧怕，他也必须这样做，因为这是他的责任。

但同时他也明白，拉莫斯已经是个成年人了，有些事情他必须面对了，所以这时常让皮克感到头痛，他是不是应该放宽政策呢。

所以这次他带了酒回来，他知道拉莫斯喜欢喝酒，以往他总是明令禁止这只能让拉莫斯想方设法偷偷的喝一点，所以这一次他主动带了酒来，他的意思是：你可以当着我的面喝酒了。

02  
拉莫斯把酒也带到了客厅，皮克收拾完回到客厅时拉莫斯已经给自己倒了一杯，杯子里只剩下浅浅的一层底，看到皮克出来后拉莫斯明显很惊讶他想连忙将杯子里的酒喝光但又不敢，他只能尴尬地看着皮克不说话。

皮克摆摆手表示没关系，你可以喝了，这才让拉莫斯紧绷的身体松弛了下来，他小心翼翼地偷笑着将杯子里的酒喝掉。

“过来看看剧本吧？我真的很喜欢这个故事。”拉莫斯用一种十分热情的态度邀请着皮克坐过来“快点！”

皮克点点头坐了过去，和拉莫斯紧贴着，他拿过拉莫斯手里的剧本假装看着，这剧本他已经看过不止一次了，他都快背下来了，但他依旧装作第一次看一样。他不想让拉莫斯知道他辛辛苦苦找来的剧本原来都是早就被人安排好的，这无异于打消拉莫斯的工作积极性，他也希望拉莫斯可以好好工作，所以现在的局面他并不觉得棘手。

“你喜欢吗？”在从头看过一遍后，皮克抬起了头，正好看到拉莫斯趁着自己没注意偷喝酒，他笑了笑并没有说什么，酒是他拿来的，只要拉莫斯不在别人面前喝他没意见。

“我真的很喜欢这个故事，托雷斯真的懂我，他找到了我真正想要的剧本。”

皮克并没有将拉莫斯的糊涂记在心上，他还巴不得拉莫斯不知道呢，他只是点点头表示自己的认同，他说：“喜欢就自己去争取，我相信你可以的。”

他看着拉莫斯的眼睛说，他不知道拉莫斯在自己在厨房洗碗的时候喝了多少酒但他能看到拉莫斯逐渐迷离的眼神，他是该怪自己还是该怪拉莫斯酒量太差呢？

不管是谁的错，他们都没有移开视线，其实皮克很喜欢这样看着拉莫斯，只是这样的机会太少，更多时候拉莫斯都是在躲避他，就像调皮的学生躲避老师的注视一样。皮克也知道拉莫斯可能有些怕自己，久而久之他也不再强求能和拉莫斯有多亲密，只要能静下来聊聊天就好了。

所以他没有移开视线，他依然看着拉莫斯的眼睛。

03  
这是个什么玩意儿？拉莫斯真想问问皮克，这酒劲也太大了点，才喝了三杯他就开始眼前发飘了，就连看着皮克的脸也觉得不再紧张了，这大概就是酒壮怂人胆吧。

他笑了笑，眯起了眼睛，靠在了皮克肩上，他虽然醉了但还不至于傻掉，这对他来说是个好机会，他真想借着酒劲揪着皮克的领子给他拉到卧室里去，但他没有，因为他知道如果他做了那他和皮克就玩完了，所以他不会做这种蠢事。

但最起码撩拨一下总可以吧？拉莫斯就不信他们俩认识这么久皮克对他就一点想法都没有。

他蹭着皮克的肩膀一个劲的往上攀，反正他喝醉了，第二天问他什么他也不知道。他试图去用鼻子蹭皮克的耳朵但不得，他还是醉了，他没力气了。他只能尴尬地靠在皮克肩上一动不动。

“你啊…”拉莫斯自嘲的笑了，他低声呢喃着“还真是难搞。”

皮克看着安静靠在自己肩头的男孩，他喝醉了之后还挺好玩的，嘴里说着他听不清楚的胡言乱语，眼角眉梢都带着潮红，看上去像个发着烧的小孩。他不由得看了一眼摆在桌子上的酒，他带回来的时候并没有仔细看，他不喝酒所以他不懂这些他只是觉得瓶子好看就买回来了。

但现在看来他可能办了件错事，因为他感觉到拉莫斯身上的不安分因子越来越活跃，他磨蹭着自己的身体往上靠，这让皮克苦不堪言。

他们这样亲密的接触是屈指可数的，甚至可以说是从来没有的，皮克看着眼前的人，捏着剧本的手逐渐颤抖。

有些事情其实是本能，比如亲吻。皮克有种冲动想去吻他，他想亲吻这个近在眼前的男孩，这类似于一种性冲动，这种冲动来的迅猛无法阻挡。但他没有，他知道这种事他不能做，拉莫斯喝醉了可他没有，他知道自己和拉莫斯隔着什么，他清楚的很。

他眨了眨眼睛将这种冲动赶走，他拍了拍拉莫斯的脸：“醒醒，困了就回房去睡觉。”

刚才的意乱情迷也只能存在于他的片刻幻想，他是个男人，是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，但他不能用这种借口就将拉莫斯也拖进来，无论拉莫斯醉或是没醉，他都不能做这种事，他不能对不起拉莫斯的信任。

“哦。”拉莫斯站了起来，一步三晃的上楼回房间，皮克没有管他，直到看着拉莫斯甩上房门他才真正回过神来。

“别做傻事。”他对自己说。

“妈的！”拉莫斯在卧室里翻来覆去的回忆着刚才的情景“我可真是个废物，我要是努把力不能成功了吗？”

他也不知道自己的这种想法对不对，他总觉得皮克既然决定包养他了，他就应该让皮克尝到点甜头，皮克帮了他那么多他总不能没有任何回报吧。

他并不抵触和皮克接触这件事，他不是为了事业被迫掰弯的人，他是个真正的同性恋，他从小就知道这一点，所以当皮克提出想要他的时候他也没有拒绝，他就当找了一个长期饭票吧。

所以他觉得自己应该做点什么来回报自己的金主，但明显这位金主不领他的情，暗示多次还装不懂，拉莫斯也搞不懂皮克到底在想什么。

“怎么不按剧本走啊？你这样是要被导演骂的。”拉莫斯用被子蒙住头小声说着。

04  
拉莫斯的新电影很快就谈妥了，快的拉莫斯还有些反应不过来，当他反应过来时他已经要收拾行李进组了，这一次的拍摄是全封闭的野外拍摄，他的个人独白戏份占了大多数，所以他也就成了全组出场时间最多的人，这对拉莫斯来说无疑是个挑战。

出发当天皮克没来，但他发来了短信，这是距上次的醉酒事件后他第一次来短信，短信的内容很简单：“注意安全，虽然托雷斯在你身边但如果有什么事还是要第一时间给我打电话。”

拉莫斯没回，他现在看到皮克就能想起来那天晚上他的抗拒，这让拉莫斯感到十分挫败。

“你不是不喜欢我吗？那我就让你两个月都见不到我。”说着，拉莫斯便拔出了手机卡塞进了钱包里。

路过的工作人员看到他这样的举动自然是十分疑惑，他笑着解释说是为了保持状态所以不和外界联系。他这么说也没错，如果真的每天和皮克打电话报备的话他还真的没办法集中精神了。

这是个好的理由以及借口，拉莫斯笑着带上墨镜走上剧组的飞机，飞向异国他乡的某个不知名小镇。


	5. Chapter 5

01  
拉莫斯抱着保温壶坐在小马扎上冻的哆哆嗦嗦，他不由得将身上的棉服裹得更紧，他招呼着远处的工作人员们：“什么时候开拍啊！我快冻死了！”

这次居然破天荒的没人搭理这位“片场霸王”。拉莫斯不满的站起来并戴上他的毛线帽子，十一月的片场冷得很，每次他说话都要冒出一串冷气，这让怕冷的拉莫斯彻底缴械投降，也让他的脾气坏了一大半，虽然他不是喜欢耍大牌的人但每次在片场有些不如意他还是忍不住吐槽几句。

这次他之所以不高兴是因为他已经在这里等了一个小时了，这在以往的拍摄过程中是从未出现的，虽然有空闲时间是好事但拉莫斯不太喜欢这样突如其来的放松。

“再不开拍我就要冻的说不出话来了。”拉莫斯嘟囔着朝人多的方向走去，他在片场一向不爱凑热闹，不拍戏的时候就坐在一边喝水玩手机，最开始有几个想过来闲聊的也都被拉莫斯用眼神赶走了，久而久之人们也就习惯了拉莫斯的不喜社交除了拍摄任务之外不再和他搭话。

拉莫斯低着头往人群里凑，也可以说是挤，听着大家的叽叽喳喳拉莫斯也没听出来怎么回事，他现在只想找到导演让他赶紧开始拍戏。

“导演呢？”拉莫斯随手抓了一个场务低声问“这么多人聚在一起算怎么回事啊？”

看到是男主角过来后这位场务明显有些紧张，他苦着脸磕磕巴巴半天说不出来一句完整的话，拉莫斯听了半天才听出来导演的下落，再好心安慰几句这位紧张的场务后拉莫斯直奔导演，他等不及要开工了，他还等着回去吃晚饭呢。

“导演咱们什么时候开始啊？天气这么冷咱们快点开始吧，大家也都挺累的。”没等到跟前拉莫斯就开始带着怨气的念叨，一边走他一边想着一会要怎么和导演讨顿晚饭来。

导演克里斯是个很好玩的人，成天笑嘻嘻的对杀青并不着急，拉莫斯觉得这家伙完全是在拿拍电影当成玩游戏，但他有时又格外较真，一个镜头不满意就拍个一天，一句台词不合他意就重新念上好几遍。拉莫斯身为男主角没少被他折磨，因此拉莫斯也经常要克里斯请他吃饭，为的是“弥补他受伤的心”。

“拉莫斯这不来了？”克里斯看到拉莫斯之后笑嘻嘻的走过来挽着拉莫斯的胳膊“你找他什么事啊？”

“谁找我？”拉莫斯这才挺直身子抬起头来，结果迎面就撞上皮克的眼神。

“你怎么来了？”拉莫斯几乎是脱口而出可他却忘了在外人看来他和皮克只是老板和员工的关系，他们甚至从未出现在一个新闻版面上过，他的语气太过肆无忌惮。

“我来找克里斯叙叙旧。”皮克扭过脸看向克里斯“今天的拍摄还顺利吗？”

克里斯点点头，微笑着说：“还不错，拉莫斯今天的任务已经完成了，已经可以收工了？”

拉莫斯立刻瞪大眼睛看着克里斯。收工？收了工他还能有活路吗？

没等拉莫斯再说什么克里斯就已经随便找了个借口离开了，只留下安静的角落里尴尬地面对面的两个人。

拉莫斯小心翼翼的打量着皮克的表情，他看上去还不是很生气，他还是一如既往的面无表情，这多少让拉莫斯感到安慰，他真的怕皮克揪着他的领子给他拽到大家面前让他把脸丢光。

“为什么不接电话。”

拉莫斯这才想起那个被他忘到九霄云外的手机卡，这一个月他连手机都没怎么看，更别说和皮克打电话了，本来他的心里就不太舒服。

“和我出来。”

02  
时隔一个月再次和皮克独处，这件事多少是让拉莫斯感到有些忐忑的，毕竟上一次独处时发生了什么他们俩都知道。

拉莫斯尴尬地上了皮克的车，尴尬地坐在了副驾驶，尴尬地开口：“你是开车来的？”

“坐飞机。”

“什么时候来的？”

“昨天。”

“酒店订了吗？”

“订了。”

这次他和皮克的对话模式似乎调了过来，拉莫斯不禁悲哀的想，原本像个老母亲一样事事关心的皮克这次居然担任了他的角色——一个由于叛逆而热爱顶嘴或者闷不做声的青年人。

“为什么不接电话。”皮克扭过头看着拉莫斯，目光如炬“我一直在等你给我答案。”

“因为拍摄很紧张啊，没时间玩手机…”拉莫斯仍然不想说实话，他实在不想告诉皮克他是因为觉得不好意思才不接电话的。的确，他觉得有些难为情，哪怕一个月不联系可当他再看到皮克的时候还是忍不住回想那天晚上自己出丑的样子。

“还不肯告诉我吗？”

拉莫斯真的佩服皮克的耐心，若是换作他他早就生气了，皮克却依旧这么冷静。

拉莫斯沉默着不说话，皮克等着拉莫斯开口，他也不说话。

拉莫斯并不想把自己的那点小心思完全暴露给皮克，因为他觉得那太幼稚了，他想让皮克认为自己是个完美的人，他不想让皮克看到他的缺点，他希望皮克眼里的自己是个完美情人而不是一个整天闹脾气的小屁孩。但保持这个人设真的很累，拉莫斯需要完全捏造出一个不属于他的人格然后呈现到皮克面前，尽管皮克对这些东西并不敏感但拉莫斯还是想做得更好。

“那就先走走吧。”皮克启动车子带着拉莫斯离开，拉莫斯低着头一句话也不说，皮克也是满脸阴沉，拉莫斯打开了窗户任由风灌进来，他试图通过吹风来让自己冷静冷静。

“窗户关上，冷。”皮克干巴巴地说。

“你冷吗？”拉莫斯赶紧关上了窗户“我想吹吹风。”

“如果你不觉得冷那就开着吧。”皮克冷着脸换挡，拉莫斯看着仪表盘上的指针直线上升他不由得捏紧了安全带，他可不想因为这点事把命都赔进去，等皮克停车之后他还是主动认错吧，丢人什么的他也不在意了。

没一会儿，皮克就停下了车，拉莫斯终于松了一口气，当他抬起头时他不禁想，皮克是不是事先来考察过。因为这地方好像还挺漂亮的。

03  
他们没有下车，因为这天气的确太冷了，皮克后知后觉地开了空调才让拉莫斯暖和了一点，皮克靠在座椅上透过挡风玻璃看着这片星空，他看到星河弥漫。

“其实我不是故意不接电话的。”思前想后一路，拉莫斯还是决定说实话。

“我只是怕尴尬，毕竟之前我喝醉了还对你耍酒疯然后我又跑去拍戏，我怕你打电话来质问我。”

皮克先是愣住了，但他很快反应了过来，他微笑着说：“你那么害怕我吗？”

拉莫斯摇摇头：“也不是害怕，只是有时候会觉得你很严肃，而且你对我管的很严所以我有时候不太敢和你说话。”

“我管你很严？”这还是皮克第一次听见拉莫斯说这种话，可是这不是他应该做的吗？

他意识到自己有必要和拉莫斯来一场谈话了。就是现在吧。

拉莫斯点点头，表情平淡：“我已经二十三岁了，但你给我的感觉是在你眼里我还没成年一样，我不知道你的想法是什么但是现在这样让我很不舒服。”一不做二不休，拉莫斯索性直接把他想说的趁着今天全说了出来，一是时机刚好二是他怕以后再也没这个机会了。

是啊，他已经长大了，皮克看着眼前这个有着棕色头发和棕色眼睛的人，可是他还是和十三岁的时候一样啊，难道他不需要再保护他了吗？

“或许吧，我以为你会需要我的保护。不过你说的也对，你已经二十三岁了，不再是小孩子了，有些事情的确需要自己去面对了。”皮克继续看着夜空，他叹了一口气，难道真的要就此放手吗？

“我不是那个意思！我只是希望你能别再像管孩子一样管我，不是要你不管我了。”

皮克终于笑了起来，果然，拉莫斯还是舍不得他的，认识这么多年了总该有点感情了吧，这多少给了皮克一点宽慰。他放松地靠在座椅上闭上了眼睛：“这一路累死我了，你拍戏的地方还挺不好找的，我特意联系克里斯才找到的。”

“你怎么想到要来的啊。”看到皮克的笑容后，拉莫斯也松了一口气，开始回到和皮克日常聊天的模式。

“之前就想来了但是公司很忙我又要出差一直拖到现在好不容易有了两天空闲时间我就过来了，你一直不接我的电话的确让我很担心，我本来想立刻就赶过来的，但是我联系了你的经纪人他说你很好我就现在才过来的。”皮克睁开了眼睛趴在方向盘上看星星“这地方景色还挺好，难怪你不愿意理我。”

拉莫斯尴尬地笑了笑，随后趴在仪表台上和皮克一起傻了吧唧的开始看星星。

“我去，那颗怎么那么亮啊！”  
“我看到有两颗靠的特别近！”  
“你说北极星在哪呢啊？”  
“咱们能看到银河吗？”

耳边是拉莫斯充满新奇的声音，皮克扭过头背对着他闭上了眼睛，他真的很累，一路上的舟车劳顿还没缓解再加上陪着拉莫斯一起在野外进行深刻谈话，这实在让皮克有些心力交瘁。

就让他去尽情探索世界吧，他自己也说了，二十三岁的男孩还有很多激情。

“皮克你快看那颗星星！”半梦半醒间皮克再次被拉莫斯叫醒，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前是拉莫斯因为兴奋而变得水汪汪的眼睛。

他并没有去看拉莫斯想要他看的那颗星星，他只是看着拉莫斯。或许是他真的困了吧，他看到了星河在他眼里弥漫。


	6. Chapter 6

01  
拉莫斯意识到皮克在有意放缓和他的联系，原本一天一次的电话成了三天一次又成了一星期一次，最后成了隔三差五才会来一个不咸不淡的电话。

这让拉莫斯感到有些危险，他突然想起了以前在网上看到的新闻：“异地情侣许久不见，女朋友突然回家却看到男朋友和别人大街拥吻”，虽然他不是皮克的“女朋友”，但他最起码和皮克也有点关系吧，他总不能眼睁睁看着皮克和别人搞到一起去吧。

他得给皮克打个电话提个醒。

一天拍戏结束后，拉莫斯拎着小凳子坐到一边掏出手机给皮克打了视频电话。

“忙什么呢，怎么还不接？”拉莫斯暗自骂了一句。

“怎么了？”嘟的一声，电话接通了，屏幕上是皮克有些疲倦的面容。

“你干嘛呢？”拉莫斯低着头用手指在地上画圈。

“抬头。”皮克随便撸了两把头发将它们全部放到后面去“不好意思见人了？”

拉莫斯闷闷地抬起头，下意识撅着嘴：“你怎么都不给我打电话了？”他没意识到自己这语气有多奇怪，仿佛这就是他应该做的，而且他也没觉得哪里不合适，想这么说就这么说了。

皮克愣了愣，眼睛转来转去，不安地说：“最近忙。”

“那么忙吗？以前都有时间给我打电话查岗最近怎么没有了？”拉莫斯瞪了他一眼“别骗我。”

“这不是快到年末了吗，公司上下都在忙着总结工作，我也要和他们一起工作啊。”皮克放缓了语气微笑着说。

“那你也别不能不理我啊。”拉莫斯用一只手举着手机，一只手杵着下巴，表情委屈。

“我没有啊。”皮克在电话那头做出了发誓的样子“等我忙完这阵就去看你，我保证。”

拉莫斯翻了一个白眼：“你快别开这种空头支票给我了，还当我是小孩子呢？”

“千真万确。”皮克将手机拿近，身子靠在椅子上将手机举到面前，五官一下子被人为放大在拉莫斯面前，拉莫斯赶紧将视线转移。

“你的经纪人没在你身边吗？”聊了半天也没看到托雷斯的影子，皮克就随口问了一句。

“啊？啊！”拉莫斯却表现出了肉眼可见的慌乱，他看这看那看了半天也说不出来一句完整的话“他啊，他不在！”

皮克嗯了一声又坐了起来，低头去看东西，很明显他对托雷斯去哪了并不关心，他只说了一句：“一个人在片场注意安全。”

“知道了知道了。”拉莫斯微笑着用手指小心翼翼地摸了摸屏幕上皮克的侧脸，他低着头看着文件，微笑着的侧脸被清楚的投放在屏幕上，拉莫斯不知道皮克正在看的文件值多少钱，他只知道在这一刻他们是属于彼此的。

托雷斯是被他安排出去寻找“长腿叔叔”的下落了，虽然没什么线索但是他不能坐以待毙，反正托雷斯也没什么事干，就让他去调查吧。

“你那边还要多久才能结束？如果我有时间的话我会去看你的。”皮克又打开了电脑开始疯狂敲击键盘，拉莫斯听着噼里啪啦的声音忍不住皱起了眉。

“你不能和我好好聊会天啊！一分钟不工作会死吗？”

皮克被拉莫斯突如其来的怒吼震了一下，他顿了顿手，最后重新靠在了椅子上，无可奈何地笑了：“好，我陪你聊天好不好？”

拉莫斯哼了一声，可能真的是太久没见了，在拉莫斯还没反应过来的时候他的语气已经不自觉地流露出了对皮克的思念了，皮克不像他这般迟钝，他感觉到了今天这次通话的不寻常。只不过他什么也没说而且急匆匆的找了个借口就挂了电话。

“忙，忙死算了。”拉莫斯狠狠的锁上了手机，可又忍不住打开翻他和皮克的通话时长，才不到一个小时。

这哪够啊，拉莫斯悲伤地将自己埋在膝盖里。

02  
电影的拍摄在半个月后终于全部结束，三个月的深山生活彻底结束，拉莫斯正式回归都市，为此他还特意在社交媒体上发了一条动态，也算是宣布开始要为新电影营业了。

皮克的电话在拉莫斯回家之后立刻赶了过来，这时间准的堪比国际时钟。

拉莫斯躺在自家沙发上看着通话界面，皮克估计是学会了视频通话这个玩法了，居然破天荒的打了视频通话过来。

“干嘛？”拉莫斯不情不愿地问。

“到家了？”皮克看了一眼拉莫斯身后的样子，应该是家里的沙发，看样子是躺着呢。

拉莫斯点点头，坐起来给自己倒了杯水“刚到，一会走。”

“去哪？不是明天的飞机吗？”皮克焦急地问。

“你怎么知道我什么时候的飞机？”拉莫斯冷眼看着皮克“我要出去和托雷斯吃饭。”

“你的什么我不知道？”面对拉莫斯的质疑皮克表现的异常淡定，因为他认为这种事本来就是他应该知道的。

“嘁。”拉莫斯低着头玩手“挂了吧，我要出门了。”

“再聊会不行吗？”

“今天怎么有时间了？那天挂我电话的时候不是很着急吗？”是的，拉莫斯就是个记仇的家伙。

皮克的表情变了变最后还是笑了起来：“那天我是真的忙，今天给你打电话也是想问问你最近有时间吗。”

“不知道，明天去和克里斯见面商量电影的事，之后应该没什么事了吧，怎么了？”

“想和你补过一个新年啊。”

拉莫斯愣了愣，哦了一声，的确，他的新年是在片场过的，那几天正是热火朝天的拍摄时间，他甚至连电话也是在睡醒一觉之后给皮克打过去的，没想到皮克居然还记着这事呢。

“这都一月份了还过什么新年啊。”拉莫斯直接否定了皮克的这个想法“你可别胡思乱想了，努力赚钱吧，想补过新年就给我买套房子做礼物吧。”拉莫斯又一次让他们之间的聊天带上了铜臭味。

“那些随时都可以。”皮克揉了揉眼睛“如果你真的不想的话那就算了，等你有时间再说吧。”

“我也不是不想…”拉莫斯小声嘀咕了一句，只不过皮克并没听到。没一会儿皮克那头就有人来了，拉莫斯随便说了几句之后就挂了。

他有时间，他有很多时间，电影暂时没有宣传活动，托雷斯也没给他接新剧本，他现在就是世界上最闲的人。

“赚钱去吧，赚来了还不是给我花？”拉莫斯重新躺回到沙发上碎碎念。

03  
“要我说啊，这事你查不完的，人家铁了心不让你见，你能怎么办？除非哪天那人想明白了主动站出来，否则你找不到他的。”餐桌上，托雷斯一边吃着牛排一边说“我查了小半个月，屁都没查到。”

拉莫斯无精打采地点点头：“再说吧，的确不太容易，难为你了。”

“请我吃饭就行。”托雷斯笑了笑，埋头吃饭。

“最近有什么剧本吗？”

托雷斯拿叉子的手猛地一抖，他试探着说：“说真的，你没必要这么努力的，先好好休息休息吧。”

“不是，我就是不想在家躺着了。”  
“我之前看你躺的也挺开心的啊。”

拉莫斯翻了一个白眼，他和托雷斯真的说不明白。

“说真的，我到现在也没明白你这些日子到底是怎么了。”吃光了眼前的牛排，托雷斯正色道“我看你也不像缺钱了啊，毕竟你还请我来这个好的餐厅，之前为什么想接剧本我可以理解，那现在呢？”

“我和你说个事你千万别害怕。”

看着拉莫斯不自然的表情，托雷斯勉强点点头。

拉莫斯硬着头皮把自己和皮克那点事全说了出来，本来他不想让托雷斯和自己掺合这点破事，可是托雷斯一直追问他是怎么也瞒不下去的。

“我一直想接剧本也是为了不和他见面，我这两天也不知道怎么了，我觉得我应该和他见面但是他一说要来找我我就不想见他，我也不是不想见他，我就是不知道怎么和他相处了。”

托雷斯的表情变来变去，从惊讶到诧异到平淡再到凝重，他皱起了眉，说：“那你到底想不想和他见面？”

“挺想，可是一想到一见到他就要回到以前那种我各种讨好的样子我就不想见他，说真的，我不想再那样了。”拉莫斯也是一脸愁容。

“是他逼你这样的？”

“不是，是我自己认为我应该事事都顺着他来，可是现在我又反悔了，因为他管我管的太严了。”拉莫斯自嘲地笑了“你说我是不是挺不正常的？”

“既然不是他逼你的你还在这难受什么？想怎样就怎样，说不定他还喜欢野一点的你呢。”托雷斯的语气明显是话里有话“相信我，一定行，换个相处方式，你们俩肯定会好起来的。”

“我还以为你会和我说什么别相信金主的任何承诺，要趁着年轻多要资源多捞钱呢。”听了托雷斯的话拉莫斯只觉得茅塞顿开。

“皮克不是那种人。”托雷斯笑着说。

“爱是不是。”拉莫斯看了一眼手机，提出回去“回家吧，明天还要去和克里斯汇合呢。”

托雷斯点点头，看了看手机，摆弄了半天。

虽然说要回家但托雷斯还是又要了一份冰淇淋，坐在窗边的位置上大快朵颐。拉莫斯看着眼前灯火通明的城市夜景，曾经他最大的梦想就是在这种地方毫不费力的带着托雷斯消费，虽然现在他做到了但他始终觉得这些都不是他靠自己得到的，或许没有皮克他永远也得不到这一切。

他看着正在专心致志地吃冰淇淋的托雷斯，或许只有他一个人还和以前一样单纯吧，拉莫斯笑了，这样的朋友还去哪里找呢，他想他应该珍惜现在的好时光，珍惜眼前的所有人。

“你在家吗？”是皮克的短信，他还是最喜欢这种方式。

“在和托雷斯吃饭。”  
“给你半个小时回家。”

拉莫斯正想问为什么，皮克的下一条短信又来了。

“克里斯那边你不用去了，让你的经纪人去处理就好，我相信他有这个能力。你回家收拾行李，等我去接你。”

“去哪？？”拉莫斯特意多打了一个问号来表示自己的疑惑。

“去旅行。”

拉莫斯怔住了，他坐在椅子上却觉得思绪飞舞，他坐了好一会儿，他缓缓地抬起头，看着托雷斯说：“明天可能要你一个人去和克里斯见面了。”

看着托雷斯突然愣住的表情，他却忍不住笑了起来。

他想给皮克发条短信，他想说：我想咱们可以玩很久，因为托雷斯可以的。还有，我其实有很多时间能拿来和你见面。


	7. Chapter 7

01  
飞机呼啸着冲向天空，拉莫斯看着逐渐远离自己的地面忍不住笑出了声，地面上的人都成了火柴人般大小，再后来汽车也变成了火柴盒，他重新靠在椅子上发出一声满意的赞叹，他看了一眼坐在身边的皮克，对方正安静地看着飞机上提供的报纸，他瞥了一眼觉得没什么意思而且这皮克也没有理他的意思，他索性闭上眼睛开始睡觉。

“消停了？”

过了大概半个小时后，拉莫斯听见皮克将报纸叠起来收好的声音，他睁开眼，皮克正微笑着看着他。

“我都要睡着了。”拉莫斯佯装困倦地揉了揉眼睛。皮克没有戳穿的他的谎言，而是顺着他的话说：“因为我没陪你看小人国？”

“没，我哪敢。”拉莫斯撇撇嘴看向一旁。

“你又不是没坐过飞机，哪有那么新鲜。”皮克看了一眼窗外，如今已是白云之上。

“是因为没有像现在这样纯粹是为了旅行出来过啊，之前都是为了工作出来啊。”况且我的工作少的可怜，成天在国内晃荡，去的地方坐火车就可以到了，那轮得到托雷斯那个吝啬鬼给我买机票？拉莫斯腹诽。

“那这次就当做尝试吧。”皮克轻笑着说“尝试单纯为了旅行而做一次飞机。”

“我问你啊，你怎么想到要去旧金山的啊，我看你给我的票是去旧金山的，现在不是冬天吗，为什么不去个暖和的地方啊？”

“我随便买的机票。”皮克好像并不想回答这个问题，他转了转身子和拉莫斯一样把自己塞进了椅子里“如果有下次我绝对不会买经济舱的。”

拉莫斯忍不住笑了起来，他凑到皮克耳边轻声说：“你不会没坐过经济舱吧？”

皮克皱着眉摇摇头：“上学时候参加学校活动时坐过，后来我就再也没坐过了，因为体验不算太好。”

拉莫斯正想说什么，却听见后面一个小孩大声说：“哥哥你都这么大了还和爸爸这么亲啊！”拉莫斯看过去，一个五六岁的男孩子正笑眯眯地看着自己，他下意识看了一眼皮克，只觉得脸上火辣辣的。

孩子的妈妈也觉得有些不好意思，因为长了眼睛的都能看出来这俩人不是父子，她轻轻捏了一下孩子的脸蛋：“怎么这么没礼貌啊，快和哥哥道歉！”

“可是哥哥就是和他爸爸很亲密啊。”拉莫斯今天可算是知道什么叫童言无忌了，他尴尬地看了一眼皮克，人家依旧规规矩矩地坐在那里面不改色，就像没听见这回事一样。

拉莫斯转了转眼睛，甜笑道：“小朋友，你真的觉得我和这位叔叔关系很好吗？”

小孩子点点头并示意拉莫斯凑过去听他说，拉莫斯乖乖将头伸过去，他听见小孩在他耳边用蚊子般大小的声音说：“那时候你睡着了，他盯了你好久呢。”

这倒是出乎了拉莫斯的意料，他挑了挑眉，回头看了一眼还装作什么都没发生过的皮克，意有所指的地说：“是吗？那他还真挺关心我的。”他坐了回去，用一种古怪的眼神打量着皮克，他说：“小朋友，哥哥和哥哥的爸爸的确关系很好，因为哥哥爱爸爸啊，你也要一直和爸爸好好相处下去啊，因为爸爸真的是很爱我们的。”

“你说对吧？爸爸？”拉莫斯戳了戳皮克的小臂，这家伙原来在偷偷用力啊，还真怕他说出点什么来好及时堵他的嘴吗？

“休息会吧。”皮克扫了他一眼，给了他一个禁止的眼神，意思大概是再闹就不给你留面子了。

“那小朋友，哥哥要睡觉了。”拉莫斯再次朝小朋友露出一个甜笑“祝你玩得开心哦。”他转回脑袋收回笑容直视着皮克一丝不苟的侧脸，他无所谓的再次笑了起来，他低声说：“爸爸不来给我念个睡前故事吗？”

“我劝你适可而止。”

拉莫斯也懂得适可而止这个道理，他轻轻笑了一声嘲笑了皮克的无趣然后闭上了眼睛，闹了这么久他还的确有些困了。

半梦半醒之间，他好像感觉到一片温暖轻轻地覆盖了自己，他无意识地嗯了一声，随后凭借着本能倒在了一个坚硬的物体上，大概是窗户吧。

02  
他醒来时已经是晚上了，飞机上关了灯已是一片漆黑。他动了动身子想活动一下却听见一旁的皮克低声说：“别吵，大家都在休息。”他这才发现自己是靠在皮克肩上睡着的，他赶紧直起身子尴尬地嗯了一声。

“你想去厕所？”皮克也睁开了眼睛，他转过头看着拉莫斯“轻点出去，别吵到别人。”

拉莫斯摇摇头，说：“没有，我就是突然醒了。”他斟酌了三秒，最后还是让头回到了皮克的肩上，靠了这么久皮克都没反抗，现在他再装纯情岂不是显得很做作？虽然那一瞬间的紧张是真的但拉莫斯还是让紧张滚回了肚子里。

皮克嗯了一声，罕见的用手抚了抚拉莫斯的发顶：“等你再醒过来我们就到了。”

“刚才你是在和我一起睡吗？”

“嗯。”他倒是不否认，拉莫斯看他这么坦诚反倒没了逗他的意思，点点头闭上了眼睛。

这次他没有睡着，他等了很久，种种迹象表明皮克根本没睡着，从头到尾他都是清醒的，正如此刻，他依旧规规矩矩地坐着，任由拉莫斯把他当成人肉靠枕。

拉莫斯在心里默默叹了一口气，虽然不是亲爸但皮克对他真比养儿子还好。

为什么去加州。他好像有了一个答案。那是很久很久以前的一天，他们那时候和彼此相处还有些拘谨，皮克为了避免冷场问了他很多关于未来的东西，他说将来如果有机会要去一次加州，从旧金山到洛杉矶，走一次一号公路。开着老爷车听着上个世纪的流行歌，带着墨镜从天亮走到天黑。

大概时至今日皮克也依然记得他们那天的谈话内容吧，于是趁着他们都有时间，他来给拉莫斯圆梦了。

03  
飞机到达的时候是中午。拉莫斯揉着眼睛从飞机里迷迷糊糊地走出来时，他再次听见曾经坐在他后面的小男孩朝着他喊：“哥哥再见！我和妈妈马上就能和爸爸见面了！”

“知道了，别再给我炫耀你有爸爸了。”拉莫斯嘀咕着向前走。

“你不说我是你爸吗？”当经济舱带给他的折磨一洗而净，皮克终于恢复本性，他拿出手机点了几下“我叫了车，是去吃饭还是回家？”

“回家？”拉莫斯狐疑地看着皮克“回谁的家？”

“我们的家。”皮克毫不在意地说“我在这里有一处公寓，虽然很久没来住了但一直有人收拾。”

拉莫斯失望的表情瞬间布满脸庞，他还以为会去住个高档酒店之类的，谁能想到皮克这家伙哪里都有房子，有钱真好。

“你还真是到处都有房子。”拉莫斯一赌气走在前面，肩膀用力的撞了一下皮克的前胸，撞的皮克差点没站住，皮克也是一头雾水，但他什么也没说只是沉默着跟了上去。

“我不喜欢住酒店，而且我希望你能明白无论你到哪里都能有地方住，但如果你想去住酒店我可以去订房间，反正这次旅行都是让你高兴的。”

坐在车上，皮克在后排低声说着，拉莫斯就坐在他旁边，他其实想说，你不用什么都以我为准的，毕竟你是金主，你怎么一点骄傲也没有？可与此同时他又忍不住心里涩涩的。皮克这几句话说的他心里又酸又苦，他知道此刻这些话是对他说的，可他不知道这些话有没有对别人说过。

托雷斯和他说换个相处方式，他的确是这么想的，他想和皮克换个相处方式，但他又害怕皮克不喜欢变了样的他，毕竟他的主要任务还是让皮克高兴，要是惹得皮克不高兴，他的好日子也就到头了。

“我知道，我没说非要去住酒店，在家里煮个面也挺好，我都可以。”拉莫斯故作轻松地拍了拍皮克的手背，他努力不让皮克察觉到自己的不安，皮克看了他一眼，最后还是什么也没说，反手扣住了他的手。

“想煮面就去超市，家里没东西。”过了好一会儿，皮克突然一句让本来昏昏欲睡的拉莫斯笑出了声，他点点头应下：“好，那一会去超市，反正也是你做饭。”

“那还是去外面吃吧。”

“不，我就要你做饭。”

“吃泡面吧，以前我去找你你都给我吃泡面。”

“吃肉。”

“好。”

04  
皮克的公寓不算太大，看上去是个独居男人应该住的大小，但比起他给拉莫斯的房子那可就是小的可怜，拉莫斯站在客厅里扫了一圈，笑了笑，就一个卧室。

皮克拎着从超市里买回来的东西走进厨房，对拉莫斯的呆头鹅行为没有表示，等他把东西收拾好从厨房出来以后拉莫斯还站在原地一动不动，皮克走过去在他面前挥了挥手：“看什么呢？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，走到沙发处坐了下来：“我还以为你的房子永远都是大别墅呢。”坐了不到两秒钟，他躺了下去，将自己缩成一团。

“这房子是很久以前买的了，那时候我还没认识你呢。”皮克看了他一眼见他没有起来的意思也只能坐在沙发一角忍受着拉莫斯的欺占。

“那也没多久吧，也就三四年吧。”拉莫斯随口应了一句。

皮克先是愣了愣，随后不自然地笑了：“也对，才三四年。”

这房子来过别人吗？拉莫斯突然特别想问问皮克，想到这里他就做到了这里，说完这句话，他眼看着皮克的眉头皱了起来。

“没有，我都很久没回来了，更何况别人。”皮克看了他一眼“你想什么呢。”

“我想你会不会背着我干坏事啊？”拉莫斯直接用脚踹了一脚皮克，力气不大但也够他受的了。他的意思很简单，虽然他是弱势群体但他也不允许自己在任期间出现其他的人来试图分裂他和皮克。

“不会的。”皮克一把握住拉莫斯的脚踝，温暖的手触碰到冰凉的脚踝，没由来的让拉莫斯心里一软，皮克看着那被自己一手握住的白皙部位，像是握了个烫手山芋一样猛地撒开了手“我去厨房了。”

等皮克进到厨房里后，拉莫斯默默坐了起来，不对劲，哪里都不对劲。

被他左右心情的次数越来越多，不止今天，不知从何时开始，皮克的一句话都能牵动着他的心，或酸或甜都源于皮克的话，与其说是他需要皮克的保护还不如说他根本离不开皮克，他根本无法想象没了皮克的他会是个什么样子。

皮克将他保护的太好了，他为自己建了一座无菌的花园，花园里只有他自己和他喜欢的演艺事业，没有任何污秽没有任何阴谋，他在尽力维持他的天真。

但皮克却不明白一个道理，拉莫斯从来都不是他想象中的单纯孩子，他比任何人都渴望丰富的感情，他想要的很多很多，他是个贪得无厌的坏家伙。

“我们明天去哪？”拉莫斯坐在沙发上大声说。

“你有想去的地方吗？”皮克在厨房里回答着拉莫斯的问题。

“没有，明天就在街上走一走吧。”

“好。”

在皮克还没发现他的真面目前，他决定努力享受皮克只给他一个人的独家保护，以后的事以后再说。


	8. Chapter 8

01  
拉莫斯的旧金山之旅第二天，他吃到了有史以来最难吃的午饭，干瘪的汉堡和难以忍受的酸黄瓜再加他最讨厌的柠檬苏打水，拉莫斯简直是含泪吃完了这顿午饭。

“你说实话，你从哪买来的午饭？”拉莫斯坐在沙发上双眼无神，这顿饭几乎要给他折磨的灵魂出窍。

“超市。”皮克坐在客厅的角落里摆弄着不知道从哪淘来的积木“我早上就买回来了，本来想说早上随便吃点然后中午带你出去吃的，谁知道你一觉睡到十二点。”这话里的埋怨都快冲出天际了，拉莫斯自然感觉到了，他笑了笑从沙发上跑过来坐到皮克身旁，满脸好奇地看着皮克研究他的积木。

“你还喜欢这个啊？”拉莫斯拿起皮克拼好的一块看了看，是间小房子。

“没事做。”皮克专心致志地对付着手里的积木，言下之意就是都因为你睡赖觉我才会在这里闲的没事做拼积木玩。

冲天的怨气扑进拉莫斯鼻子里反倒成了甜味，他看了一眼皮克幽怨的表情，他怎么觉得出来一趟皮克还年轻几岁了呢？这是好事啊。

“怪我怪我，我保证以后不再睡懒觉。”拉莫斯靠在皮克身上，充满意味性地说“那你能和我一起睡吗？”

是的，虽然公寓里只有一间房，但皮克和拉莫斯依旧没能睡到一张床上，皮克选择睡了沙发，留下拉莫斯一个人守着卧室咬被子。

皮克听到这话立刻皱起了眉，他反常地推开拉莫斯，眼神在他身上上下徘徊，他一字一句地说：“我劝你适可而止。”

“没劲透了。”拉莫斯白了皮克一眼抢过他手里的积木拆了个稀碎“我来拼，你走开。”

皮克也没和他抢，只是挪了挪地方将空间让给他，自己坐在一边看着他对手里的小零件犯难。他喜欢这种感觉，这种安静地看着拉莫斯的感觉，和他来旧金山也是为了让他开心，他一点也不喜欢出门，这次旅行纯粹是为了让拍了那么久戏的小男孩放松放松而已。

他重新坐回去和拉莫斯膝盖抵着膝盖，两个人一起埋着头拼积木，一股奇怪又温暖的气氛笼罩着他们，他悄悄抬眼看了一眼拉莫斯，他还在为自己刚才拆掉的积木而苦恼，他拼不回去了。

“给我，你拼别的，到时候把你和我的装到一起就好了。”皮克不由分说地将拉莫斯手里的积木拿过来开始组装。

“给你都给你。”拉莫斯把积木一股脑都给了皮克“你都拼完好不好？”说完他就跑回了沙发上，躺上去背对着皮克，没好气地长出了一口气。

皮克握着一手积木零件哭也不是笑也不是，他说的也没错啊，分工组装不是更快吗？

你应该教我怎么拼，而不是抢过去让我傻看着，再不济给我两句鼓励也好啊，我又没拼过这种东西。拉莫斯心想，他用胳膊枕着脑袋背对着皮克，他知道自己这一出实在算不上体贴，可是当皮克拿走他手里的积木的时候他就是不开心，以往那些被皮克强行决定一切的糟糕体验再次涌了上来，他就是讨厌皮克这种包办一切的行为。

他转了个身子仰面看着天花板，他等着皮克先开口，只要他开口他就当这事没发生过。

“我们一起拼吧，我们把它拼完好不好？”皮克将积木收起来带到茶几上，他坐在地上看着仰面朝天的拉莫斯，语气温柔。

拉莫斯一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，乖乖的和皮克一起坐在地上，小心翼翼地拿过了先前在拼的小房子：“我没拼过这么高级的积木，你教我吧。”

“好啊。”皮克不太会教别人，于是他拿起说明书自己先看了看，看了好一会之后他只吐出来五个字“你先看我拼。”

拉莫斯乖乖的趴在桌子上看着皮克拼积木，那个在他手里不成形的小房子很快就拼好了。皮克将小房子放在一边去，捡起一些零件放在拉莫斯面前：“这是花园，你试试，这里有说明书，不会就来问我。”

拉莫斯点点头，乖乖的将积木堆在自己面前看了好一会，在皮克鼓励的眼神里，他开始了真正意义上的第一步。

02  
他们拼完积木已经是傍晚了，后程几乎是拉莫斯一个人在拼，皮克只是在一边看着拉莫斯越来越投入然后装作不经意的偷笑几次。

拉莫斯看着桌子上被他拼出来的大别墅，忍不住笑出了声，他拿出手机拍了张照片，一边拍一边念念有词：“纪念一下我的第一次。”

“第一次拼积木。”皮克补充道。

拉莫斯哈哈大笑了起来，他看着皮克面不改色心不跳搞冷幽默的样子只觉得好玩，他戳了戳皮克的肩膀：“我还不知道是第一次拼积木啊。”

“我怕你忘了。”皮克看了一眼积木，这玩意他上小学的时候都能比拉莫斯拼的快，但他怎么会说这种打击的话呢，他带着表扬地看了一眼拉莫斯然后看了一眼窗外“今天没能带你出去，晚饭要出去吃吗？”

“要！我现在一点旅行的感觉都没有，我还以为我是在家里和你一起拼积木呢。”

皮克笑了笑没说话，他站起来将积木放到高处，随后他看了一眼拉莫斯：“走吧，去外面吃。”

“好！我去换衣服。”

“多穿点，外面冷。”

“别废话。”

皮克看着拉莫斯连跑带颠冲进卧室里的背影，蓦然笑了。

03  
他们在路边随便找了一个餐厅就坐了下来，皮克看了看餐厅的装潢又看了看拉莫斯，他好像还挺满意的，他笑着叫来服务生点了几道菜，拉莫斯听完皮克点的菜之后表示没有意见，服务生离开之后，拉莫斯敲了敲桌子，歪着头问皮克：“我可以喝酒吗？”

“不可以。”皮克看了一会手机之后才回答拉莫斯，他抬起眼看着拉莫斯“不可以。”

“不可以就不可以呗，说两遍干嘛？”拉莫斯撇撇嘴不满的说。

“最多喝一杯。”皮克将手机放回口袋里，将双手放在桌面上规规矩矩地坐着，他微笑着耸了耸肩“我总是忘了你已经二十三岁了。”

“马上就二十四岁了。”

“又长大一岁了，希望你能成熟点。”皮克再次叫来了服务生，给拉莫斯点了一杯酒，真的就一杯。

“说真的，你到底是什么心态啊？告诉一个成年人不许喝酒不许晚回家，不知道的还以为我是你儿子呢？”拉莫斯趴在桌子上化身三岁小孩眼巴巴地看着皮克，用两根手指迈着步子迈到皮克的手边，跳了上去。

皮克嫌弃地甩开，故意看向一旁：“我觉得我这样你不也挺开心的吗？”

“你他妈真拿我当儿子了啊？”拉莫斯猛地坐起来一拍桌子一瞪眼睛，整个餐厅的人都在看他们俩，满脸好奇。

“不许说脏话。”

可这次皮克的话却再也进不了拉莫斯的耳朵，皮克没有否认就是承认，拉莫斯真是无话可说。合着这些年他一直自作多情呢？皮克是打算让自己给他养老吗？怪不得这些年他俩一直没有实质性进展啊，原来皮克是想搞“父子情深”那一套啊。

拉莫斯摊在椅子里仿佛被抽光了力气，一种无力感和没由来的遗憾席卷了他的心。

“吃饭吧。”

菜上来的正是时候，拉莫斯还想再说什么却正好被打断，他表情复杂地看着安静吃饭的皮克，想说的话最后也只化作一声叹息。

拉莫斯趁着皮克吃完饭去厕所的功夫要了一瓶酒，等皮克回来的时候拉莫斯已经抱着酒瓶子开始说胡话了，皮克尴尬地站在一旁无语扶额，等了好一会也不见拉莫斯有清醒的痕迹，他默默买了单将拉莫斯拉起来拽到餐厅外面。

“我觉得你在玩我。”皮克心想。看着蹲在路边不抬头的拉莫斯他是又气又想笑，他是因为自己刚才的话不开心了吗？

他也蹲下来抬起拉莫斯的头仔细瞧着眼前这位小醉鬼，此时已经是晚上了，街上灯火通明却照不亮他的脸庞，不过没关系，这张脸他早已看过千万次了，每个细节都在他心里生了根。

“或许以后我真应该寸步不离的在你身边，否则我还真怕你像今天这样倒在别人怀里。”

大概是出于对男孩的保护欲吧，他总是过分的想要将男孩与外界隔绝起来，他想成为男孩认识世界的唯一通道，他不想让那些纷纷扰扰打扰他的快乐男孩，他想成为那个唯一。目前来看他成功了，但男孩好像对自己这种行为并不满意，男孩生气了。

他站起来然后将拉莫斯拉起来靠在墙上，自己半蹲下来然后把拉莫斯慢慢靠在自己背上，双臂用力一托直接把拉莫斯背了起来。感受到拉莫斯的体重后皮克首先是庆幸自己一直都有锻炼。

“早知道在家吃泡面好了。”皮克直起身背着拉莫斯一步一步慢悠悠地走向回家的路，他低着头踢开遇到的小石子。

听着拉莫斯细不可闻的呼吸，他突然叹了口气，眼看四周无人，他小心翼翼地开口：“你问我我把你当什么，你知道我为什么没回答你吗？”

没听到拉莫斯的任何回应之后，皮克松了一口气，他笑了笑说：“因为我也不知道现在你对我来说到底意味着什么了，你对我来说是朋友但也是亲人，我身边的人不多，我希望你能一直陪着我，不过我不会阻止你去寻找更好的人，比起我自己，我还是希望你能快乐。”

顿了一会，皮克又一次笑了，这次的笑却有些无奈：“但我更希望你能在我这里得到快乐，那样我也会很快乐。”

长长的街道像是走不完似的，皮克抬起头望着前方，眼前是异国他乡独有的新鲜景色，耳边是拉莫斯乖巧的呼吸声，他忍不住将原本放在自己皮带上的手抬起来，放在了拉莫斯的腿上，隔着牛仔裤感受着背上人灼热的体温，这几乎要将他灼伤，但他没有收回手，任由这份滚烫刺痛他。

拉莫斯一直都醒着，他根本就没醉，皮克刚才感人肺腑的长篇大论他一句都没错过，听着皮克这番话他自然是高兴的，迫于不能表现出来他也只能把这份高兴憋在心里等回家再发泄出来。

我不会离开你的，现在不会，以后，虽然我不喜欢这个词，但我告诉你，以后也不会。


	9. Chapter 9

01  
“拉莫斯？醒醒。”

朦朦胧胧睁开眼，拉莫斯迷糊着望着眼前的人，人正蹲在床边为他掖着被角，看着自己的眼神温柔。

“起床吧。”

待到拉莫斯用了两秒钟清醒后他反应过来这类似于浪漫爱情片的情节发生在他和皮克之间，他一骨碌就坐了起来，撸了两把头发，看着依旧淡定的皮克，磕磕巴巴地说：“知道了，下次敲门告诉我就行了，你这突然进来怪吓人的。”

“我本来也不想吵你的，可是我敲门了你没听见啊。”皮克揪着被子不松手，他拿起拉莫斯放在一旁的衣服，递给拉莫斯“起床吧，我们要出发了。”

说完之后皮克便站起来想要离开，拉莫斯一把拉住他的手腕，焦急地说：“去哪啊？”

“去开老爷车，去小旅馆里喝啤酒。”皮克温柔地转过身卸下拉莫斯的手转而握着，轻轻地拍了拍他的手背“快点吧，再不起来就真的来不及了。”

拉莫斯点点头应了下来随后把皮克赶了出去，坐在洒满阳光的床上，他回头和炽热的阳光面对着面，这下他确信，皮克真的是来给他圆梦的。

快速收拾好后，皮克带着拉莫斯出了门，锁好门以后，皮克像是不经意的问了一句，今天几号了？

拉莫斯解锁了手机瞄了一眼，二十七号了。

皮克点点头带着拉莫斯下楼，他和朋友借来的车已经停在楼下等他了，他不好意思让朋友一直等只好催着拉莫斯起床，但是看到拉莫斯顶着混乱的发型刷牙的样子后他那点小小的对拉莫斯的歉意瞬间烟消云散。

“我去！你真的有老爷车啊！”拉莫斯一看到车之后便笑了起来，一看到皮克的朋友之后更是笑的不可开交“这是司机吗？”他凑到皮克耳边低声说。

“这车不是我的，你见我什么时候开过这么骚包的车？”皮克倒是直言不讳，看着汽车真正的主人说。

“你好，这车是你的吧。”拉莫斯也反应过来到底谁才是车的主人，他赶紧向对方伸出友谊之手，对方也足够给面子，轻轻地握了握便松开了。

“准确来说这车也不是我的。”对方也同样笑着说，他看起来年纪和皮克差不多，但看上去更有少年气一点，应该是他一直在笑的缘故，穿着打扮也是精致考究。的确，皮克的朋友哪会有吃不起饭的穷鬼呢？

“我是里卡多。”  
“拉莫斯。”

两个人这才想起来介绍自己，皮克晲了一眼笑脸盈盈的里卡多，下意识握住了拉莫斯的手，迟钝的拉莫斯没感觉到哪里不对劲，可皮克的细微变化早已被里卡多看完了眼里，他也不再废话，交车之后迅速离开了，留下拉莫斯和皮克站在车旁大眼瞪小眼。

“这车还真挺帅的。”拉莫斯赞叹地摸了一下车门，他不懂车，但他看得出来这车应该很贵，摸的时候都不由得带了点虔诚的心态。

“上车吧。”皮克没再废话将行李扔在后座，利索的上了驾驶座。

02  
一个小时后，他们重新回到了皮克的公寓楼下。

皮克哭笑不得坐在驾驶位看着前面的马路，一只手放在方向盘上无意识地敲打着，他慢悠悠地说：“这不是你想要的吗？开着敞篷老爷车在公路上飞驰。”

“可是我太冷了！”拉莫斯埋怨地看了皮克一眼“你怎么没告诉我会这么冷啊。”

“我不告诉你你就不知道现在是冬天了？”皮克解了安全带，他终于忍不住笑出了声“我以为你真的不怕冷，没想到一个小时就投降了，哦不，半个小时，往返才花了一个小时。”

“那我们还能去吗？”拉莫斯悲伤地看着皮克。虽然他真的很想去但皮克说不可以他也不会发脾气，本来就是皮克陪着他来玩的，他没理由一直强求别人做什么，尤其是皮克。

“我早就说了，我不开那么骚包的车。”皮克俯身过来给拉莫斯解开了安全带“下车。”

拉莫斯一把抓住皮克的外套，瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地说：“还可以去吗？”

皮克轻微笑了一声，呼出来的气打在了拉莫斯终日不停歇的嘴唇上，看着面前人期待的眼神，他理所当然地点点头：“可以，答应你了自然就可以。”

“谢谢你。”拉莫斯却突然没了刚才的惊讶，此刻的眼里更多是因为一句肯定而产生的波动，捏着皮克衣服的手也不由得紧了紧，他低下头，避开了此刻他唯一能看到的蓝色眼眸。

皮克一瞬间便醒了过来，他笑了笑重新坐回座位上：“没关系。”

拉莫斯像是逃命一样打开车门跑下了车，皮克看着拉莫斯离开的背影，忍不住皱起了眉，他下意识两手握紧成拳，但愿是他的错觉。

拉莫斯蹲在地上等着皮克把车开过来，刚才的场景还像走马灯一样在他眼前转来转去。他怎么能像个未经事的小姑娘一样说不出来话呢？他应该直接了当的和皮克说着调情的话啊，这不就是他应该做的吗？

可是他越来越发现他说不出那些违心的暧昧的话了，现在他只会笨拙的躲开每个和皮克有机会暧昧的机会，然后像最开始认识皮克那样呆呆地低头不说话。

他本以为时间越长他应该越对皮克感到得心应手，可现在看来他是越活越回去了。他懊恼的抓了抓头发，看着皮克从吉普车上跳下来的样子他只觉得更加难以面对。霎时间，他猛地站了起来，看到皮克疑惑的表情他更加紧张了，他摆摆手表示没事，可心却像打雷击鼓一样砰砰砰地跳个不停。他反复深呼吸了几次才将这阵强烈的心跳压制下去。

他微笑着朝着皮克走过去，他怎么能有那种奇怪的想法呢，他不能有，有了就是万劫不复。

03  
重新上路，二人竟是默契地沉默了下来，拉莫斯偷偷打量了一眼皮克，他正专心致志地开着车，但紧皱的眉头表示他现在的心情也不平静。

他收回视线闭上眼睛假装睡觉，没话可说就不要说了。

“你饿了吗？你早上还没吃饭呢？”过了好一会儿，皮克选择打破了平静“车上有吃的，想在餐厅里吃我们就下车找个餐厅。”

“我还不饿，咱们现在在哪啊？”拉莫斯也不好再装睡，睁开眼看着前面的车飞速驶过。

“咱们马上就要到金门大桥了，这是咱们旅行的第一个地方，从这里我们就真正的开始一号公路之旅了。”皮克转头给了拉莫斯一个安抚的眼神后继续开车。

“你要是累了就换我来开吧，我有驾照。”

“我知道。”

你是知道我有驾照还是知道让我做劳力啊？拉莫斯真搞不明白皮克这说话说一半的说话艺术。他也不想搞明白，嗯了一声他就继续装睡了。

没想到他真的睡着了。皮克把他叫醒的时候他正做着拿影帝的梦，他不满的睁开眼撇了皮克一眼。

“第一个景点就要睡过去吗？最起码睁开眼看看吧。”皮克的心情倒是不错，他甚至打开了汽车音响，里面放着拉莫斯形容的那种“上个世纪的流行老歌”。

拉莫斯这才真正开始做一个游客，他看着眼前这宏伟的巨大桥梁，他下意识拍了拍皮克的手臂，他低声说：“这就是被万磁王连根拔起的金门大桥吧？”

皮克笑着说道：“对啊，或许之后你也会拍一部关于它的电影。”

拉莫斯这次是真的笑出了声，他拍着大腿笑个不停，他靠在座椅上无奈地说：“我可能只会给金门大桥的纪录片配音吧。”

“性感的配音演员，也挺好的。”皮克面无表情地说着让拉莫斯心跳加速的话，拉莫斯本想顺着话茬来几句笑话可却突然没了兴致，干笑两声把这篇掀了过去。

“我们接下来去哪？”过了大概十分钟，拉莫斯再次开口，总不会就这么一直开车吧。

“我想去的是carmel小镇，估计还有两个小时吧，你可以睡一觉。”皮克拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀“你有什么想去的地方吗？我来的时候问过朋友，他们说那里还挺好玩的。”

“没，你定吧，我就是想来看看。”拉莫斯不在意地说，本来他就没什么想去的地方，他就想像现在这样开着车随便转转就挺好。

“那就听我的吧。”皮克果断换挡猛踩油门，汽车唰的一下飞了出去，拉莫斯偷偷捏紧了安全带，这动作被皮克捕捉到眼里，他轻笑着打开车窗让风吹进来，此刻他突然有了点年少时带着朋友飙车的感觉。轻松自在。

“把窗户关上！我冷！”拉莫斯激动地大喊。

“我热。再说了，开的是我这边的窗户，你凭什么管我？”

“快点关窗户！杰拉德皮克！”

皮克微笑着关上车窗，听着拉莫斯愤怒的话，他真想打开车窗大喊一通来释放现在他的好心情。

但他没有，毕竟人都会有顾及，会有羁绊。拉莫斯怕冷，那就关上呗，他已经够开心了。

04  
“这里是17 Mile Drive。”

沿海公路上，拉莫斯趴在窗户上看着被自己甩在后面的蔚蓝大海，忍不住拿出手机降下车窗拍下了一张照片，这是这段旅程的第一张照片，很漂亮。

“你不是怕冷吗？”皮克戏谑地说。

话音刚落拉莫斯就赶紧关上了窗户，他忍不住小声抱怨：“真的很冷啊。”

“因为咱们来的不是时候，要是夏天来就好了，那时候都是大晴天。”皮克看了一眼时间，又看了一眼窗外，没想到已经快要日落了，这一天就要被他们折腾着过去了。

“慢点开行吗？我想多看看。”

“你不用这样和我说话，有什么就说什么。就像你要我关窗户的时候那样直接叫我名字也可以。”

拉莫斯干笑两声重新看着窗外，喃喃道：“真好。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

天黑之前他们到达了carmel小镇，皮克对这个朋友口中很漂亮的小镇没什么反应，拉莫斯倒是很喜欢，一下车就兴冲冲地跑在了前面留下皮克一个人在后面默默跟着。

不过拉莫斯没能快活多久就被皮克抓了回来，皮克表示天气太冷早点回住处，拉莫斯表示现在他不冷了。

“我劝你适可而止。”皮克一句话盖棺定论直接将拉莫斯降服带了回去。

皮克订的并非酒店而是民宿，大老板皮克直接订下了整所房子一个房间也没给别人留。

“订两个房间不就好了吗？”拉莫斯坐在一楼的沙发上打开了电视，美国人爱的喜剧节目蹦了出来让屋子里一下子热闹了起来。

“我不想和那么多人一起住。”皮克依旧坐在客厅的角落里，这次没有积木，他看着房东放在书架上的书。

“那就咱们两个人了你都不能坐到沙发上来吗？你有沙发恐惧症吗？还是你恐惧我啊？”拉莫斯拍了拍自己边上的座位。

“没。”皮克斟酌了一下站起来坐到拉莫斯边上“我怕你睡着了没地方躺。”

“我不困，在车上就睡够了。”

皮克没再接他的话，一头扎进书里不肯抬头。

“感觉好像还和在家一样。”过了好一会儿，拉莫斯再次开口，这感觉就和在家一样，他看电视皮克做别的，各干各的互不干扰。

“说明你在这里找到了归属感。”皮克给拉莫斯指着书上的内容“Sense of belonging.”

“听不懂。”

“就是说这里和你很合适。”

“因为我生存能力很强，到哪里都能活下去。”

“嗯，就像小狼崽一样，对世界很好奇也很有动力。”

拉莫斯的瞳孔猛地放大，小狼这个词对他来说意义重大，大过生命里的太多东西。

“是吗。”

“好了，收拾收拾休息吧，明天再带你去玩。”

拉莫斯起身回了房间，留下皮克一个人在客厅里看书，看了好一会却再也看不进去，皮克合上书看着拉莫斯房间的方向，忍不住捏了捏眉间，头疼的要命。不是以往面对项目问题时的头疼，是无能为力和久违的心跳鞭挞出来的头疼，他长出了一口气靠在沙发背上闭上了眼睛。

但他很快睁开了眼睛，这一次他的眼中已是一片清明。

他起身走向了拉莫斯的房间，轻叩房门：“拉莫斯？你睡了吗？”

里面传来了不清楚的声音，他说还没有呢。

“我刚才回我的房间不小心把床单弄湿了，其他房间我也没要求房主收拾，我可以和你住一晚吗？”

里面的人沉默了大概一分钟，然后皮克便听到了起床穿鞋的声音，他将双手插进口袋，他知道，他赢了。

“进来吧。”拉莫斯站在门口给皮克让了路。

“好，麻烦你了。”

“你也说了，别和我这么客气。”皮克进来后，拉莫斯关上了房门，回过头时皮克已经上床盖被子了。

拉莫斯认命般的也跟着上了床，沉默着背过身去不去管皮克在自己身后火热的目光。

“晚安。”他鬼使神差地说。

“晚安。”皮克的语气里是肉眼可见的得意，只不过拉莫斯还忙着伤春悲秋，错过了这个细微的变化。


	10. Chapter 10

01  
与其说是旅行，还不如说是换了个地方玩手机。在沙发上玩手机，床上玩手机，在车上玩手机。这便是拉莫斯这两天的日常。

他并非多爱玩手机，他只是不想看到皮克那张温和的微笑着带着点调侃的脸。

让时间回到皮克在拉莫斯房间借宿之后的第二天早上。

拉莫斯睁开眼的时候他正背靠着皮克躺在他的怀里，皮克的手自然而然地伸到前面搂着他的腰。他本想扭过头去看看皮克醒没醒，无奈柔韧性不够只好作罢。推了半天也不见皮克动弹一下。

他只好乖乖躺在皮克怀里等他醒，干瞪着眼看着眼前的衣柜，在等待感官苏醒的期间里，皮克身上好闻的味道逐渐充斥四周钻进鼻腔。

他暗自叹了口气，他又一次忍不住推了推皮克捆着自己的手臂，感受着他的手臂线条，心里不禁想，这家伙在哪里练的肌肉？

“你醒了啊？”皮克懒洋洋的声音在身后想起。

“嗯，刚醒。”他才不会说他躺在床上瞪了快二十分钟眼睛，任何有辱他形象的事情他都要让它死在被人发现前。

“今天没什么事，再睡会儿也来得及。”

听他这意思是不想起？拉莫斯赶紧推开他的手臂一个翻身和皮克面对面，瞪大眼睛看着他，说：“你不会告诉我今天我们在床上躺一天吧。”

“那倒不至于。”皮克懒洋洋地笑了起来，他伸手揉了揉眼睛“要不你先刷个牙再回来躺着？”

拉莫斯听言顿时一愣，紧接着就是面上一红，恼怒间他直接抬脚给了皮克一脚：“你神经病吧！我没有口臭！上个月刚做过检查！”

皮克听到这孩子气的话也只是笑，躺着笑还不够他直接把头埋在枕头里闷闷地低声笑着，一边笑一边伸手揉了揉男孩的头发：“逗你玩的。”

拉莫斯突然觉得此刻这气氛有些奇怪：他和皮克躺在一张床上睡了一晚上，早上起来还开起了幼稚的小学生玩笑。

昨天晚上让他进来的时候还没觉得怎么样，怎么现在越想越不对劲呢？他什么时候好到能和皮克睡一张床了？皮克什么时候能让自己上他的床了？

拉莫斯不禁想起很久以前自己那些试图“肉偿”的岁月，越想越难受，索性又背过去玩手机了。

玩手机他还不敢看什么限制级内容，毕竟背后还有一双眼睛盯着他。这情况属实让他有些难受，他锁上手机开始装睡。

“你昨天晚上没脱衣服？你的皮带扣硌到我的腰了。”拉莫斯闷闷地说，他明显能感觉到后腰处有个东西抵着他。

“胡说什么呢？我穿的运动裤。”皮克呆呆地跟着回答。

三秒之后，他们都意识到抵着拉莫斯后腰的东西是什么了。拉莫斯一个起身直接从床上蹦了起来，饶是他活了这么多年，除了自己的，他还没见过别人的，晨勃。

“我去洗牙，不对，我去刷脸。”拉莫斯语无伦次说了半天也没说明白，索性直接下床跑厕所去了。

看着拉莫斯落荒而逃的背影，皮克露出了一个堪称惨淡的笑容，该去厕所的人究竟是谁啊。

02  
距离那次“皮带扣事件”已经过去了两天，拉莫斯还没能从震惊中恢复过来。每次看到皮克时他都忍不住朝他两腿中间看，他不禁恶俗地想，皮克的“皮带扣”到底长什么样。

此刻他们正坐在车里，他们决定再去看一次海然后离开carmel小镇，因为今天是个大晴天。

他们在下午才出发，原因是拉莫斯由于熬夜刷instagram直到中午才起床。皮克表示没关系，下午去正好可以看日落。

他们默契的对“皮带扣”这个词闭口不谈，拉莫斯对皮克的善解人意再次有了新的体验。

坐在车上把脚蹬在副驾驶台上，拉莫斯悠闲地玩着手机，对皮克的提醒充耳不闻。

“你知道吗？每年在副驾驶上由于车祸死亡的人30%是因为不系安全带，还有30%是因为驾驶员选择保护自己而让处在副驾驶的人直面危险。”面对拉莫斯的毫无波澜，皮克面不改色地说。

“那剩下的呢？”拉莫斯配合着说。

“剩下的40%和你现在的姿势一样，车祸发生时他们的大腿骨直接穿进胸腔。”

拉莫斯乖乖放下腿系上安全带。

“你不用说这些具体数字，你告诉别这样不就好了，怪吓人的。”

“我不这样说你不会听的。”皮克惬意地打开自己这一侧的车窗，让风灌进来“开一会儿窗户。”

拉莫斯嗯了一声，心里想，他有这么不服管教吗？

一路慢悠悠地开着，听着旁边一辆又一辆的车飞驰而过，拉莫斯忍不住看了一眼皮克，今天怎么开这么慢？

皮克则没有注意到拉莫斯的眼神，他把一只手手虚扶在方向盘上方然后目视前方，另一只手无意识地放在腿上敲打着大腿。

“研究数据说没说像你这么开车的更容易出车祸啊？”拉莫斯见此机会赶紧夹枪带棒来了一句，皮克赶紧回过神来说了句不好意思，然后拿出专业司机的样子专心开车。

“刚才在想点事情。”过了大概三秒钟，皮克似乎意识到自己应该和拉莫斯解释一下自己为什么发呆，但换来的只有一个简短的“嗯”。

看着拉莫斯乖巧的侧脸，皮克再也发不出什么牢骚了，看着他因为手机上的内容时而皱眉时而微笑的样子，皮克觉得一个“嗯”也还不错。

03  
到达皮克所说的“观看日落绝妙地点”时日头已经有了下落的趋势。拉莫斯出了车也只是坐在发动机盖上低头玩手机，皮克看起来则是兴致勃勃，跑到前面举着手机开始等待。

拉莫斯看着克里斯发来的短信，他们的电影已经准备完毕即将开始宣传，他们这种小成本电影基本不会跑太多地方去累死累活的宣传，一是没钱二是成本都不一定能收回来哪有时间到处公费旅游。估计挑几个城市走一走他们的宣传期就算结束了。

拉莫斯戳屏幕回复：“定下来要去哪里了吗？”

“这次我们有钱了，可以多去几个地方了，就当旅游了。”克里斯的短信回复的堪称飞速。

“真的？找到金主了？”拉莫斯还不忘带上一个坏笑的表情，克里斯和他一样都是同性恋，克里斯也并不介意和他开这种限制级玩笑。

克里斯只回复了一个害羞的表情，拉莫斯再发什么过去就能没下文了，拉莫斯的八卦之魂瞬间燃烧，无奈克里斯仍想抱着秘密不撒手，他也只能等克里斯本人亲自下场宣布了。

把手机界面翻来翻去看了个遍，拉莫斯最后还是放弃了，他把手机装进兜里开始低头看手指。没到日落他绝不抬头，傻傻等着真的太蠢了，他才不会一直等呢。

很明显皮克就喜欢一直站在风里等待，他像座雕像似的站在那里大概有半个小时了，也不知道他在想什么能一直一动不动。这大概就是成功人士惯有的沉着冷静吧，拉莫斯抬头看着他，转而又低下头，心情复杂。

这段旅行带给他很多前所未有的东西，他甚至能大言不惭地说这段旅行让他感觉自己离皮克更近了，从前高高在上的大老板突然变成一个和自己朝夕相处，有高兴有尴尬更有暧昧的普通男人。这是拉莫斯一直幻想却不敢多想的局面。

他想，他一直是想要更多的，一开始他想要的并不多，可是时间越久他想要的就越多，某个由于失眠而呆坐整晚的夜里，他甚至想过给皮克打电话让他赶来陪自己，不过他放弃了，后来他得知那天的皮克正在意大利谈生意，他无奈的庆幸自己的懂事。

他又想问问皮克，他们俩现在算怎么回事，或许皮克真的只是想让自己给他做个伴，不过他不想要这个结果，做伴可以，他要成为他唯一的伴。

“拉莫斯！抬头！”

皮克逆着风的声音传过来，拉莫斯猛地抬头，带着懵懂的眼神和微张的嘴巴。

太阳下山了。整片天空被染成粉红色，在这个晴天里他们看到了计划已久的日落。

皮克举着手机对着拉莫斯微笑着，他似乎是说了什么但却被扔进风里听不清楚，拉莫斯看着他的脸，他的身影和身后的天空融为一体，就连他的蓝色眼睛也被太阳的余温染上温度。

拉莫斯微笑着，抬起头比了一个剪刀手，这个动作太傻了，风太大了，眼睛太不舒服了。

他用那个剪刀手揉了揉眼睛，眼睛不可避免的刺痛起来，是眼泪在灼烧他的皮肤。

他忍不住笑了起来。

我想我真是个俗人，一个不能避免于俗爱上朝夕相处之人的凡夫俗子。

我对你的爱，不是今天才产生，我只是今天才发觉。我的爱，早就来了。


	11. Chapter 11

01  
“女士们，先生们：  
欢迎你乘坐xx航空公司航班xx旧金山前往马德里…”

飞机上响起了空姐甜美的语音播报声，拉莫斯坐在座位上看着周围一个又一个人头冒在眼前。

他将双手插进口袋，闭上眼睛躺了好一会儿之后，沉默着拿出了口袋里的东西，那串硬邦邦的闪着银光的钥匙。

拉莫斯仔细端详着它，试图再从这上面找到一点那一天心动的味道。

“拉莫斯？帮我去后备箱拿一下扳手。”看完日落后，皮克打开发动机盖看了一下车况后指挥拉莫斯给他打下手。

拉莫斯收起手机跑到后面去后备箱找扳手，一打开后备箱，拉莫斯顿时愣住了，后备箱里根本就没有什么扳手，有的只是一个蛋糕插着蜡烛安静地等着被拿起来。

今天是拉莫斯的生日，三月三十号。

怪不得皮克一直关注着日期，他是在等着今天吗？

皮克适时的走了过来，他弯腰将蛋糕拿起来，单手托着底座然后从上衣口袋里掏出一个打火机，小心翼翼地将插在蛋糕上的蜡烛点燃，一边点一边说：“我本来想插二十四根蜡烛的但是我觉得那样不太好看，后来想用数字蜡烛但没有，我就插了两根意思一下。”

“你从哪变出来的？”拉莫斯看着一根一根被点燃的蜡烛，细小的火光在他眼前随风摇曳，他的声音都不禁变得哽咽。

“你还在睡觉的时候。”皮克微笑着说“我怕蛋糕坏了所以车开的很慢，一边开一边还在想蛋糕有没有事。”

拉莫斯抬起头望着眼前这个有些小心翼翼的男人，这样的深情眼神又有谁能不为所动呢？或许他只是长了双好看的眼睛吧，这样的眼睛看谁都深情。

“谢谢。”他抬手擦了擦眼角，他不想没出息的因为一个蛋糕流眼泪。

“生日快乐。”皮克邀功似的将蛋糕举到拉莫斯眼前“许个愿吧。”

天已经暗下来了。除了前面的汽车远光灯以外，他们能真实感觉到的明亮只有这两根蜡烛的火焰，拉莫斯直勾勾的看着这跳跃的火焰，他想留住此刻。

他闭上眼睛，在心里许了一个愿望。

“好了。”再睁开眼时他已经把眼泪憋回去了，他笑眯眯地看着皮克“谢谢你给我过生日。”

看着拉莫斯的笑脸盈盈，皮克像是被抽去了魂，他下意识地点点头，随后笑了起来：“要吃蛋糕吗？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，过几天就要跑宣传了，他才不会让镜头拍到他一张丑照片。

“那好吧。”

皮克又把蛋糕放回后备箱，嘴里念念有词：“本来还想快点回去，现在看还得用龟速驾驶，我可不想让奶油糊我一车…”

听着他若有若无的碎碎念，拉莫斯突然觉得有些好笑，或许真像一些情感专家所说的吧：一个男人无论多大，他永远都会有孩子气的时候。

他忽然产生了一些奇怪的想法，他想，皮克或许是他这二十几年的生命里陪伴他最多的人吧，从前在孤儿院里他是众多孩子中的一个小群演，而皮克给了他一种他就是男主角的感觉，也许是错觉。

对也好错也罢，他们的确在一起纠缠了许多年。

当皮克回过头来时撞上的正好是拉莫斯一双饱含深情却又复杂的眼睛，这让他有些慌张，他连忙凑过去想问问怎么回事却被拉莫斯的一个拥抱把想说的都堵了回去。

“谢谢你，陪伴我这么多年，或许这几年在你看来不算什么，但却是我最幸运也最幸福的几年。你给予我的不只是那些金钱名利，你给我最多的是尊重。”

这是拉莫斯的真心话，他感谢皮克没有在以前自己主动邀请他的时候意乱情迷，他给了他最大的尊重。皮克说，我不会让你糊里糊涂的和一个男人发生关系。

他虽然不能知道那时候的皮克是怎么想的，但他能感觉到，皮克对待他并不像其他有钱人一样轻蔑，他能感觉到皮克对自己的重视。

他的温柔和他的谦逊稳重如同一张网，在拉莫斯还不知情的情况下慢慢将他包围，等他反应过来时他已无处可逃。

“你的陪伴对我来说同样重要，你让我很快乐。”面对拉莫斯的真情流露皮克也不能幸免的感动了“不过我想我们应该回到车上了，我现在有点冷。”

拉莫斯点点头，乖乖的松开皮克，灰溜溜的回到车上。他是让皮克感到尴尬了吗？

回到车上后，皮克又从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，面对拉莫斯疑惑的眼神，他微笑着解释：“这是我旧金山公寓的钥匙，送给你了。”

眼看拉莫斯就要发问，他赶紧接着说：“你的礼物回去给你补上，生日这天总要送点东西表示一下吧。”

你明知道我想说的不是这个，拉莫斯无奈的接过来放进口袋里，皮克把这个原本温馨的时刻变得微妙起来。

“回去吧，我困了。”

02  
但他们的旅行没能再继续，由于公司在意大利的项目出了重要问题，皮克连夜坐飞机飞往意大利，他给拉莫斯订了头等舱的机票并宽慰他如果不舒服就给他打电话。拉莫斯乖巧的应下但没听，他在小镇多呆了一天才回去，他买了经济舱的票。

拉莫斯看着眼前的蓝天白云，来时候的记忆又一次不要脸的涌现出来，明明都是经济舱，一个人坐怎么这么难受。

面对皮克急于离开的说辞他是半信半不信的，因为皮克离开前看他的眼神实在有些恍惚且琢磨不透。他用在小镇蹉跎过去的一天想出了一个答案：或许皮克察觉到他的心意了。

皮克是何等人物，他那拙劣的演技哪能瞒得过他的眼睛，或许问题就出现在那天晚上的拥抱上吧，或许一直以来他都在装傻只不过那天晚上的自己所表现出来的感动和爱慕太多以至于他不能再装下去了，拉莫斯用头发丝都能想出来那天晚上自己的眼神有多少爱慕在里面。

拉莫斯烦躁的闭上眼睛，想不明白就不要去想了，总会有办法的。

他们的关系似乎进入了一个尴尬的局面。皮克从意大利回来之后和拉莫斯通过几次电话但也都是说不了几句话便匆匆挂断。

而拉莫斯对于这种情况也是颇感无力，他甚至还来不及让自己产生点负面情绪就要让自己投身到忙碌的宣传期里。不过这份奔波于每个城市的连轴转也多少缓解了他关于情感方面的困惑。

不过每当空闲下来时，他还是会坐在一边发呆。

托雷斯是第一个发现他的异常的，看到自家兄弟成天唉声叹气他的心里也不好受。当这天再次看到拉莫斯一个人坐在角落里发呆，他决定鼓起勇气上前询问，可得到的答案却惊掉了他的下巴。

拉莫斯顶着黑眼圈坐在小板凳上直愣愣地看着托雷斯，说：“我爱上皮克了。”

托雷斯顿时觉得头顶冒烟，果真是人生如戏戏如人生，不过没等托雷斯说什么拉莫斯就摆出了不想多说的态度，很明显他是不愿意直面这份情感的，托雷斯也不知道他和皮克这段时间发生了什么，他能做的也就只能是陪在他身边。

“不试一试吗？”隔天，坐在前往下一个城市的飞机上，托雷斯目视前方装作不经意地问拉莫斯。

“我不想搞的我们都尴尬，如果他对我没意思我就真的没脸再见他了，还不如装傻。”拉莫斯整个人都流露出一种不安感“我不知道他对我到底是什么意思，我也不敢问。”

“我以为你胆子很大。”托雷斯反倒笑了起来。

“我只是不想失去他。”拉莫斯乖巧的缩起来靠在托雷斯身上“别再说了，让我想想吧。”

托雷斯也不再多问，看着拉莫斯乖巧的睡颜，他轻笑着摸了摸他的发顶，他们是多年的兄弟，看着拉莫斯这般心碎他也同样感到疼。

不过痛苦只是暂时的。你现在只是被谨慎蒙了眼睛，你一定会得到你想要的，我向你保证。

03  
拉莫斯的电影宣传工作终于告一段落，他有了一个漫长的假期。托雷斯没有给他接洽任何工作，他彻底成了养老人士，在家休息的一个星期里，他不上网不看电视，每天就是睡觉吃饭。

直到皮克的一条短信把他叫醒。

“今天没工作，我带你出去吃饭吧？”

拉莫斯想了想，回复了一个“好”。

拉莫斯收拾完自己出门之后，皮克已经站在楼下等了好一会儿了。

等拉莫斯走近看皮克时，他猛地瞪大了眼睛，他惊讶地大声说：“你刮胡子了？”皮克光洁的下巴证实了拉莫斯的话，一向视胡子如命的皮克竟然刮胡子了？

皮克点点头，忍不住低声问：“不好看？”

拉莫斯端详着皮克这张脸，三秒后，他肯定地说：“还不错，挺帅的。”

“看起来有没有年轻几岁啊？”皮克小心翼翼地问。

此话一出，拉莫斯先是眨眨眼睛愣了愣，随后爆发出方圆五公里都可以听到的笑声，他叉着腰一边笑一边断断续续地说：“这不会就是你补给我的生日礼物吧？怎么？嫌自己老了？没事！等你以后走不动了我搀着你！”

皮克也觉得这话有些蠢但又想不到其他话来反驳只能任由拉莫斯站在自己面前肆意嘲笑着自己，见拉莫斯还不肯停下来，他索性直接拉着拉莫斯的手给人塞进了车里。大力关上车门，回想着出门前小心翼翼刮胡子的自己，皮克也忍不住笑了，确实挺蠢的。

还不是为了看起来和你年纪差不多？没心的小孩儿。

04  
一晚上下来，拉莫斯感觉到这段时间横亘在他们两个人之间的尴尬奇妙的消失了。

更让他感觉奇怪的是，今天的皮克体贴温柔得过分，恨不得事事都替自己做好了，感觉就像小孩子邀功请赏一样乐此不疲。

他们去吃了好吃的餐厅去看了一场奇怪的电影去商场给拉莫斯买了一个帽子，最后他们肩并肩坐在商场一楼的休息区，面前是儿童游乐园，一群小孩在里面又叫又笑。

“你喜欢小孩吗？”皮克冷不丁地问。

“还好吧，我不喜欢那种就知道胡闹的小孩，如果是已经懂事可以自己照顾自己的孩子我勉强可以接受。”拉莫斯毫不在意地耸耸肩。

“你年纪还小，可以理解。”皮克像是自我安慰一般小声说。

拉莫斯听见了也装没听见，他看着脚下的地板，被擦的干干净净的地板倒映出他们二人被灯光投射下来的模糊的轮廓，他伸脚踩了一下皮克的倒影。

皮克看了一眼拉莫斯，表示疑惑，拉莫斯笑了笑没说话。刮了胡子你也跟不上我的想法。

“我送你回家吧。”皮克看了一眼时间后说。

“明天工作多吗？”拉莫斯随口一问。

“有事？”

“没有。”

“那回家吧。”

汽车停在拉莫斯家外面，皮克看了一眼拉莫斯，像是有话要说。

拉莫斯解开安全带之后也不下车，依旧坐在副驾驶等着皮克开口。

“早点睡吧。”皮克憋红了脸最后蹦出来这么一句。

“知道了。”拉莫斯无奈地笑了“你也是，别忙着赚钱了，够花了。”

皮克点点头目送拉莫斯离开，直到拉莫斯消失在眼前他才回过神来，他轻叹了一口气，看来他差的还很多啊。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个插在正文里的番外，时间设定在他们同居不久后

01  
拉莫斯半梦半醒之间感觉到一个毛绒绒的东西在自己胸前蹭来蹭去，他本想开灯却被拦下，刚想说话却被一个吻将话送回胸口。

酒气扑面而来，拉莫斯不满的皱起了眉，皮克这是又喝酒了？

“你喝酒了？”拉莫斯推开身上的人不满地说。

皮克不说话，只是执拗地想要吻他。喝醉的皮克话很少，每次喝醉之后都只知道抱着拉莫斯亲，活脱脱一个大型犬。

一边吻一边将手伸进拉莫斯单薄的睡衣上衣里，不轻不重的揉搓着柔软的胸肉，用两指掐捏的动作换来拉莫斯的轻声呻吟。

喝醉的皮克话很少。喝醉的皮克很喜欢做爱。

用两颗虎牙撕咬着拉莫斯的嘴唇，皮克的动作逐渐有些没轻没重，拉莫斯吃痛地唔了一声，但皮克已经充耳不闻，此刻这双嘴唇是他的唯一的研究对象。拉莫斯在心里叹了一口气，喝醉的恋人总是不够体贴，他轻轻地伸出舌尖勾了勾皮克示意他放过自己的嘴唇。皮克将这视为信号，他立刻将自己的舌头伸进拉莫斯柔软的口腔和他纠缠，舌尖舔过敏感的上颚，拉莫斯猛地一抖，身体仿佛被抽去力气一般任由皮克汲取着自己口腔里的每一丝空气。

后背逐渐被汗水浸湿，拉莫斯难耐的喘了一声，他推了推皮克的前胸：“喂，你是打算在我嘴里研究一晚上？”

皮克缓缓直起身跪在床上，沉默地看着身下的人，目光如炬，仿佛是想要用眼神将拉莫斯操一遍似的，拉莫斯下意识想要后退却被皮克一把捞住腿拎过来：“别动。”他缓缓地说。

皮克依旧看着拉莫斯，看着他然后解开自己的衬衣扣子，看着他然后脱下束缚他已久的衬衫，看着他然后抽开皮带扔在一边。

他拉起拉莫斯的手摸向自己下身，他现在的样子竟有些可怕，他的目光有些阴沉，他看着拉莫斯迷茫的双眼，语气里带着不容拒绝的威迫：“舔。”

拉莫斯终于彻底清醒过来，他垂下眼笑了笑，然后抬起头，一边看着皮克一边拉开了他西装裤的拉链。

拉莫斯很少做这个，因为他不喜欢被堵着喉咙的感觉，皮克体谅他也就不怎么让他为自己口交，但从今天来看，皮克是喜欢这个的。

拉莫斯先是隔着内裤给了那个大家伙一个吻。布料之下的东西早已按捺不住情动高高抬起了头，他褪下皮克的衣服之后，那肿胀的，青筋不断跳动着的阴茎猛地装进了他的视线。

“吃进去，你就是最好的孩子。”皮克突然变得温柔起来，他摸了摸拉莫斯的头顶，动作轻柔。

拉莫斯顺从地张开嘴，小心翼翼地含住顶端，正打算再吃进去一点时皮克却一个挺身猛地捅进了拉莫斯的口腔。拉莫斯下意识地唔了一声，这感觉真的不算太好，他抬起眼求饶似的看着皮克但皮克视若无睹，他只是用一种保护的姿态扣住拉莫斯的后脑勺然后开始操他的嘴巴。

“乖乖含着。”看出拉莫斯想要挣扎，皮克一巴掌拍在他的脸上，尽管很轻但也让拉莫斯感到不安，今天的皮克有些暴躁。

嘴里的阴茎不断跳动胀大，拉莫斯的脸被迫埋在皮克腿间动弹不得。他不停地呜咽着，他感觉自己的嘴巴子要被操破了，他颤抖着用手扶着皮克的腿，他忍不住掐了一把皮克的腿肉。他忍不下去了。

皮克如梦初醒，他缓缓地撤出阴茎低下头看着双眼通红的拉莫斯，用充满歉意的声音说：“是我太冲动了，你躺下来吧。”

拉莫斯看着直冲自己脸的“棍棒”，忍不住笑出了声”，他抬手擦了擦嘴，低声说：“你的确太冲动了，不知道细水长流吗？”他又一次张开嘴，尽可能深的将皮克的阴茎吃进嘴里，不会的就学，他早晚要成为口交界最闪亮的星。

听到皮克忍不住的呻吟声，拉莫斯竟感到一丝骄傲，他正想再努力吃进去一点时，熟悉的剧情又来了，皮克依旧强硬的扣着拉莫斯的头在他嘴里抽插，只不过这次他温柔了许多。

不知过了多久，拉莫斯感觉到嘴里的庞然大物有了喷发的趋势，他本想示意皮克撤开身子让他滚一边射去。

“咽下去。”

好吧好吧，今天给你点面子，拉莫斯无声的翻了一个白眼。

一大股浓稠的液体猛地喷射出来直接灌进喉咙里让拉莫斯无处可躲，他被迫承受着源源不断的液体灌进嘴里，他似乎听到了皮克满意的笑声。

直到皮克射了个一干二净他才把插在拉莫斯嘴里的玩意儿拿出来，上面挂着拉莫斯的口水和些许精液，虽然有些疲软但依然挺立。

皮克低下头和他交换了一个温柔的吻，他捧着拉莫斯的脸小心啄吻着，他的眼神疯狂而深情，他低声在拉莫斯耳边说：“很抱歉，让你不舒服了。”

拉莫斯刚想说没事他也挺高兴的，皮克却直起身扶着阴茎凑到拉莫斯嘴边戳着他的嘴唇：“舔干净。”

拉莫斯一愣，随后无奈地笑了。他伸出舌头舔了一下就在嘴边的大家伙，然后他抬手扶着这个刚刚操过他嘴巴的东西，下流地从上到下舔了个遍。

然后，皮克又硬了。

02  
三下五除二将拉莫斯剥干净，皮克将人摔在床上然后俯下身在他的颈间留下暗红的印记，一个又一个乐此不疲。

拉莫斯歪着脖子想躲过这次攻击，皮克抬起头看着他，眼神凶狠如猛兽：“别乱动。”紧接着，一只手凑到下面绕到股间伸进臀缝试探着拉莫斯紧闭的后穴。

“你好紧啊。”皮克微笑着说，他收回手然后伸进拉莫斯的嘴里“舔一下，就像你给我口交那样舔他们吧。”

见拉莫斯迟迟没动作皮克也不说话，只是用伸进去的两根手指搅动着拉莫斯的舌头，不满地说：“是不喜欢我了吗？为什么不和我说话？”

他用那根沾满了口水的手指重新刺戳着拉莫斯紧闭的后穴，反复在穴口边缓慢地打转时不时用指尖伸进去试探一次，看着拉莫斯涨红的脸，皮克像是想到了什么，他直起身，然后抬起拉莫斯的腿，把他团起来，让那紧闭的小洞赤裸裸地暴露在皮克面前。

“你干嘛？”拉莫斯瞪大眼睛看着皮克“你今天是把这辈子的酒都喝完了吗？我看你怎么不太正常。”

“这才是我。”

“我操…”拉莫斯刚想调侃皮克几句却被后穴处传来的酥麻触感击倒，他看过去，皮克正埋头苦干用舌头操着他的小洞。

拉莫斯发出一声痛苦但甜蜜的呻吟，他躺到床上双手紧紧揪着床单，他能感觉到自己那个紧闭的小洞正在被皮克的舌头一点一点捅开，他舔过每一丝褶皱每一处皮肤，他在用自己的唾液为拉莫斯做扩张。皮克只用舌头就要把拉莫斯送上高潮，拉莫斯止不住的扭动腰身，可皮克依旧专心致志地用舌头伺候他敏感的男朋友。

他这是从哪学来的？拉莫斯早已情动难耐，他痛苦地揪着头发，一定是托雷斯。皮克这个老家伙哪来这么多花样？平时都要他来决定体位好吗？

“快点进来！”终于，拉莫斯忍不住吼了出来“快点让你的鸡巴操进来！”

皮克抬起头，耸了耸肩，欣然受命。

03  
当皮克操进来那一刻起，拉莫斯就开始不由自主地呻吟起来了，他揪着皮克后脑勺的头发强迫他和自己接吻，他发狠地咬着皮克的嘴唇仿佛要把刚才受的苦全夺回来一样，皮克则反常的和他较起了劲，两条舌头谁也不服谁的纠缠在一起让水声回荡在卧室里。

皮克把拉莫斯的双腿扛在肩上一边操一边欺上身啃咬着拉莫斯敏感的乳肉，当舌尖划过那挺立的一点时，拉莫斯发出一声又娇又软的喘气声，放在皮克肩上的腿忍不住下滑直到勾住他精壮的后腰：“你是狗吗？”

皮克也不说话只是再一次将那像女孩一样敏感的乳头含在了嘴里像是孩子一样吮吸着，直到整片乳肉都变得通红他才放过拉莫斯，双重快感夹击下的拉莫斯早已丢了魂，见皮克抬头还按着皮克的脑袋然后挺起胸把自己往皮克嘴里送。

但皮克不想玩了，他直起身停下腰上的动作。

趁拉莫斯还没反应过来的时候，皮克猛地将拉莫斯翻过来让他趴在了床上。屁股里还插着别人的屌的拉莫斯自然受不住这刺激，他甚至能感觉到皮克的阴茎在自己体内转了个圈，他早已无力起身，他顺从地趴在床上任由皮克摆布。

皮克扳着拉莫斯的腰让他往自己身下送，拉莫斯整个人跪趴在床上撅着屁股呈一个乖巧挨操的姿势。

皮克也不再含糊，后入是他最喜欢的姿势，不过由于拉莫斯喜欢正入只能放弃，这次他不会轻易放过拉莫斯的。

他真像个不知停歇的打桩机。这是拉莫斯在思维尚存时唯一能想到的。

快感袭击着他的大脑让他只知道撅着屁股乖乖挨操，他下意识扭动腰身让自己更加靠近皮克的屌，这是他此刻唯一渴望的东西。他的屁股和皮克的屌就是这个世界上最好的搭档，感受着那根火热在自己体内刺入跳动的频率，快感几乎要把他送上云端。

皮克双手抓着拉莫斯白皙的臀肉让他长得更开以方便自己的进入，他将阴茎整根拿出又整根没入，紧致的穴口如今已呈现糜烂的深红色，皮克没工夫关心这个问题，他不知疲倦地挺动着腰身恨不得把自己的蛋都塞进去，拉莫斯的甬道像是长了嘴一样贪婪地吸着他的阴茎让他持续获得足以毁灭理智的快感。

以往和拉莫斯的做爱经验全被抛在脑后，皮克就像个愣头青一样在拉莫斯的屁股里横冲直撞。突然不知道戳到了那个点，拉莫斯大声嗯了一声然后紧接着他看到白浊弄湿了拉莫斯身下的床单。拉莫斯被他操射了。

皮克揪着拉莫斯头发迫使他抬起头，他一边挺腰一边说：“知道是谁把你操射了的吗？”

“是你…”拉莫斯本想扭过头看皮克却被皮克再次按回枕头上。

“我是谁？”

“你是皮克。”

“还有吗？”

“我的男朋友…我的daddy…”

皮克揪着拉莫斯的头发让他抬起头来，自己也低下头凑到他耳边，一边操一边说：“想要daddy继续操你吗？”

“yes daddy，please.”

皮克松开手把拉莫斯按回床上然后继续抓着布满他掌印的臀肉刺入着拉莫斯的身体，他不知疲倦，面对拉莫斯他永远不知疲倦。液体濡湿了自己和拉莫斯相连的地方，“啪啪”的水声夹杂着拉莫斯时高时低的呻吟声在卧室里持续播放。皮克猛地狠操了几下，低声说：“你看你，流了这么多水，我要是射在里面你会怀孕吗？”

“闭嘴。”拉莫斯嘴上说着拒绝的话可后穴却受不住撩拨的猛地夹紧，皮克闷哼一声差点缴械投降。

“想夹着我的精液睡一晚上？别担心，我会让你一晚上都含着我的精液的。”

“如果可以我甚至想让你给我生个孩子。”皮克低声说。

“生下来你养。”

听闻此言，皮克操的更起劲了。

04  
直到天快亮皮克才把自己屌里面的那点玩意儿射干净，看着拉莫斯红肿的后穴，他面上表现出了无比抱歉的表情但心里却只是满足。

“睡吧。”皮克把拉莫斯圈在怀里紧紧抱着“我爱你。”

拉莫斯早已累的说不出来话，他现在只觉得嗓子像是被火烧了似的疼，他都没力气去骂皮克了。

等明天他一定要问问皮克到底是谁给他出了这个主意，听着他源源不断的骚话拉莫斯只觉得自愧不如，他的直觉告诉他一定是托雷斯。

皮克也同样累的说不出来话，他闭着眼睛快要睡着了，此刻的他想不到拉莫斯那些奇怪的想法，而拉莫斯也想不到今天只是皮克借着酒劲释放真我而已。

这种事不用学，他天生就会，只是拉莫斯容易害羞他不表现出来而已不过他决定以后都这样做。


	13. Chapter 13

01  
“来尝尝我刚烤的小饼干吧。”

拉莫斯坐在托雷斯家的沙发上面无表情，他来了好一会儿了但托雷斯好像并没有意识到他的情绪不对劲，依旧忙于烘焙大业。

“再不过来听我说话我就给你烤成小饼干。”

“我都不用想就知道你要说什么，不就是你和皮克那点破事儿吗？你意识到自己喜欢他之后心情很忐忑，尤其是当再次面对他的温柔体贴的时候，你甚至想直接上去啃他的嘴。”托雷斯云淡风轻地站在流理台前看着拉莫斯，开放式的厨房让阳光成功照射在托雷斯脸上，此刻的他仿佛面带圣光。

拉莫斯愣愣地跟着托雷斯的话点点头：“不过我没想过扑上去亲他，我怕他给我上课讲道理。”

托雷斯听到这里忍不住笑了起来，他感慨于皮克这家伙在拉莫斯眼里到底是个什么形象。

他敛了敛笑容，换上温柔的表情：“可是你有没有想过，皮克之所以这样做是因为他也喜欢你呢？否则你见他对谁如此好过？你不是他的员工你不知道，我在和他的员工聊天时那些人都和我说皮克在他们眼里是杀伐决断掌控一切的大财阀，你以为他对谁都是笑嘻嘻的老大叔？”

拉莫斯沉默了好一会儿，最后还是没能说出什么来，他让托雷斯坐到他身边，他靠在托雷斯身上闭上了眼睛。

他今天来找托雷斯也是走投无路的无奈之举，毕竟他不想让托雷斯过多参与这件事。不过这一个月以来他总是失眠，夜里只要想着皮克就怎么也睡不着。

他喜欢皮克，这件事千真万确不容更改。但唯一的不确定因素就是皮克，他不知道皮克对他到底是什么意思，他一直以来都在用一种暧昧的方式和自己相处，从前他不觉得怎么样可如今他是怎么想怎么难受。

他不是害怕被皮克知道自己的喜欢，他只是为此感到迷茫。喜欢皮克这件事让他感到迷茫，这感觉就像在一条永无终点的路上奔跑，他不知道什么能到终点也不知道未来的路上会有什么，他只能这样傻傻的跑着。一旦皮克做了什么他就会像站在车灯前的鹿一样一动不动只会心跳加速。

可托雷斯的话又让他忍不住胡思乱想，或许真的有这种可能呢？他和皮克互相喜欢很多年但一直没能说出口，这像是电影里的情节或许就是真的呢？

“对了，你之前让我找的长腿叔叔我实在无能为力了，这简直就是大海捞针啊。”托雷斯的话给拉莫斯叫醒，他正摆弄着手机不知道在和谁发短信。他漫不经心的话让拉莫斯坐了起来。

是啊，长腿叔叔的信息几乎为零，他怎么能强求托雷斯一定要给他找到呢，他只是觉得内疚，一个帮助了自己那么久的人却没办法报答。

“你没想过回以前的孤儿院问问吗？你们院长没准知道呢，长腿叔叔给你的那些钱肯定都要经过她的啊。”托雷斯灵光一闪，他激动地看着拉莫斯“我觉得这是个突破口啊。”

“真的？”拉莫斯迟疑地问，他记得院长对那个人一直很少提及，似乎不太喜欢。

“试试去呗。”托雷斯用胳膊肘怼了一下拉莫斯“反正没坏处，你每年捐那么多钱给他们也应该回去看看啊，别让院长以为你有钱了就不想认他们了啊。”

“再说吧。”拉莫斯摆摆手一副不愿再谈的表情。

02  
从托雷斯家出来之后，拉莫斯鬼使神差地开车去了孤儿院。这些年他一直都有给孤儿院捐款但很少回来，他不是不愿意回来只是去过之后皮克就会问东问西烦得很，久而久之他也就不怎么去了。

今天回去他是抱着打破砂锅问到底的心态去的，无论什么东西他总归是要从院长嘴里问出来点什么的。

驱车到达孤儿院的大门，拉莫斯停好车后站在门口看着里面正在做游戏的孩子们，他想，小时候的他是不是也这样穿着开裆裤满地跑啊。

他按了一下门铃，坏的。他咳嗽了两声，没人听见。

出师不利。

他拍了拍铁门以求关注，拍了半天才看到一个中年女人看了过来，他连忙举起手招呼她过来。

“哪位啊？”女人戒备地问。

“我找院长，我以前是这里的孩子。”

“你等一下吧。”

过了好一会儿，他终于见到了院长，那个在他的童年里如同母亲一样的人。

院长对拉莫斯的突然到来很惊讶，她以为明星出门都是要口罩墨镜齐备的，看到拉莫斯这么赤裸裸地来她着实有些紧张。

“最近身体还好吗？”坐在游乐园的小凳子上，拉莫斯熟稔地拉着院长的手亲切地问。

“还不错，家里来了很多新的老师，我这个老太太也就闲下来了。”这里是家，一个为孩子们重新带来温暖的家。

“胡说！您比十年前还年轻！”拉莫斯赶紧反驳“越来越漂亮！”

院长爽朗地笑了，脸上微红：“你比小时候还嘴甜。”

闲聊了许久，拉莫斯逐渐将话题引到自己身上。

“您还记得以前有个资助我的好心人吗？”拉莫斯试探的问。

“记得啊。”院长的回答简单有力。

“您见过他吗？”

“你这不废话吗？他不把钱给我我怎么供你上学啊？”院长假装嫌弃地看了一眼拉莫斯，表情像是质疑拉莫斯的智商。

可拉莫斯已经注意不到这些细节了，他用力地握着院长的手：“可以告诉我吗？”

院长迟疑了一会儿，犹豫地说：“他来的次数也很少，一般都是银行转账。最开始他是想领养孩子的不过由于条件不符合就没能实现。后来我没想到他会选择资助孤儿，还是以匿名的方式。最开始他好像就注意到你了所以资助你也是情理之中，不过你不是说你十九岁那年他就消失了吗？怎么，有消息了？”

“他长什么样您还记得吗？”

“个子很高，特别高，比你还高。年纪应该比你大几岁，看着挺成熟的。好像是蓝色眼睛吧，反正还挺帅的。”

“您知道他是做什么的吗？”

“不知道，不过肯定是大老板就对了。”院长像是突然明白了什么“怎么，你想找到他？”

拉莫斯摇摇头，他想那个答案已经呼之欲出了。

长腿叔叔消失于他的十九岁，那个人在他的二十岁横空出世。

拉莫斯划开手机戳了两下然后递给院长：“您看是这个人吗？”

“对，就是他。”

答案不是已经出来了吗？那个能在维基百科上找到资料的真正的成功人士。杰拉德·皮克。

匆匆告别院长之后，拉莫斯回到车里，趴在方向盘上想了很久，想自己想皮克，想他们的这几年。

他是真的搞不懂皮克在想什么了。

“妈的…”拉莫斯坐起身系上安全带火速挂档给油，一脚油门踩下去汽车直奔皮克的家。

不知道就去问清楚，今天就把事情掰开算清楚。

03  
“你在哪呢？”马上就要到了，拉莫斯给皮克打了一通电话。

“在公司，怎么了？”

“我想和你说几句话。”

“那我一会去你家找你吧。”

“不用了，我到你家门口了，你回来吧。”

“好吧，正好我也有几句话要说。”

拉莫斯挂了电话就把手机扔在车上了，把车停好之后他直奔皮克家大门，他有这里的钥匙，不过这还是他第一次用。

利索的打开门之后，拉莫斯怒气冲冲地走进去坐在了客厅的沙发上等皮克回来。等了大概五分钟，拉莫斯忍不住踹了茶几一脚，他最讨厌等人了。

这一脚却把下面的抽屉踹开了，露出一沓厚厚的材料。

“商业机密？”拉莫斯拿了出来摊在桌子上，一会儿等皮克回来看到的就会是自己已经得到他的商业机密，到时候就得他问什么皮克答什么了。

过了半天皮克还没回来，拉莫斯不禁开始怀疑自己的威慑力，他的话对皮克来说就一点力度没有？

百无聊赖的拉莫斯忍不住看了一眼皮克的商业机密，胡乱翻了几张，全是看不懂的英文，本打算放下可他却看到了一张不一样的。

那上面是是皮克的手写字体。

他小心翼翼地拿出来，放在桌子上。

20xx年工作计划  
一月《追捕》电影拍摄（是小成本电影但题材新颖，可以提高知名度）  
三月《自由之路》电影拍摄（是文艺片，可以在业内获得好口碑）  
五月时装杂志拍摄（为以后提高曝光量铺路）  
五月个人访谈（在观众里提高知名度也可以提高路人缘）  
五月品牌成衣广告拍摄（纯属爱好，喜欢就去吧）

后面还写了很多但都被划掉了，皮克在一旁补充道：计划有变，重新开始。

拉莫斯久久盯着桌子上的这张纸，他几乎快要流眼泪。

这上面写的都是他今年的工作内容，两部电影的拍摄以及广告和访谈等拍摄。

计划有变是因为他要自己找剧本。

原来他的一切都被皮克提前准备好了，他为自己铺出了一条路，一条一帆风顺的路。

皮克一直都在默默做很多事，默默保护自己默默为他提供一切所需要的东西。

拉莫斯低下头拼命想要忍住眼泪，他真的被这张纸戳到了心里那个敏感的地方，他本以为皮克给他的一切都是他手一挥就可以的事，没想到每一件都是皮克深思熟虑过的，他甚至还考虑到自己那点喜欢穿漂亮衣服的爱好。

他掏出手机准备给皮克打电话，可这时窗外响起了泊车的声音，皮克回来了。

拉莫斯冲了出去，他跑过去直接站在皮克的车前，等着皮克下车。

“怎么这么着急？出什么事了？”皮克下车以后表情也很着急，看着拉莫斯紧皱的眉头他更着急了。

“我都知道了。好心人。”拉莫斯的声音毫无感情甚至还有些冷漠。

皮克愣了一下，随后笑了：“你都知道了？我不是要故意瞒你的。”

“你知不知道我一直在找你？你怎么可能不知道，我的什么你不知道？看着我像个傻子似的为了找到你绞尽脑汁你开心吗？”拉莫斯看着皮克，他其实已经没那么生气了，他只是想和皮克把这件事说清楚而已。

“你以为你这样是在保护我吗？对，我承认，你做了很多，但我已经是个成年人了，我有我自己的想法有我自己的方法，我不需要你事无巨细的关心。”

“别以为你这样就是善良，在我这里只会让我感到负担，我需要时时刻刻考虑你的感受，你不喜欢的我都不能做，在你眼里我就是个孩子。”

“说完了吗？”皮克终于开口了，他也很冷静，毕竟愤怒解决不了任何问题，他们都需要冷静下来。

“那就让我说几句吧。”

04  
他们站在车前凝视着彼此，拉莫斯静静的看着皮克，他想听听皮克的答案。

“一开始，我的确是在拿你当一个孩子，毕竟你真的很幼稚。我为你谋划一切只为了让你能在那个圈子里不受伤害。资助那件事无论对象是不是你我都会做的，只不过碰巧了而已，所以我没打算说。那时候我只想保护你。不过有一天我意识到你不再是个男孩了，当我们接触时我会因此战栗，我会紧张，因为你是个很招人喜欢的男孩。所以我开始逃避，因为潜意识里我还在拿你当做孩子，我不想吓到你。”

“可是我也只是个普通人，我也有七情六欲我也会喜欢上别人。直到我们一起去了加州，我意识到逃避不再是办法，我选择面对它，我想让我的喜欢被那个人知道。”

“拉莫斯，我喜欢你，说爱也不过分。如果你还没感觉到我的爱没关系，因为我正走在越来越爱你的路上，等我到达终点你就会知道了。”

微风吹动他们的发梢带来汗水的气味，他们都很紧张，因为喜欢紧张因为爱紧张。

拉莫斯低下了头，他终于听到他想听到的话了。回望他们的这几年，他们或许真的是一直在逃避，逃避喜欢逃避心动，逃避面对那些早就发生的细小变化。原来胆小的不只有他，还有眼前这个人。

拉莫斯抬起头看着皮克，他向前迈了一步，轻轻抱住他，在他耳边说：“你不用再走了，我可以向前走一步，此刻我们已经到达爱的终点了。”

“因为我也爱你。”


	14. Chapter 14

01  
皮克选择给自己放了一天假，毕竟今天是他和拉莫斯在一起的第一天，他忍不住给今天加上了许多仪式感，醒来的时候他都是带着笑睁开眼的，不过更多的原因还是因为拉莫斯就在他身边。

他看着近在咫尺的男孩安静的睡颜，他忍不住伸手抚了抚他的眉毛，然后是眼睛，最后是脸颊。昨天他们说过的话依然如幻灯片一样在他脑海里重复放映，他想，此刻的他们或许真的已经到达爱的终点了。

他无声地笑了起来，这样的场景他已经幻想过多次，不过从此刻开始就不再是幻想了，他是真实的得到了这个人，真正的拥有了他的全部。

从今天开始，他们不再是奇怪的似爱非爱的关系，从今天开始，他是拉莫斯的男朋友，拉莫斯是他的男朋友，从今天开始一直到以后的每一天，他们都会这样满怀爱意入眠再带着喜欢从昨夜的美梦里醒来。

“你再看我就要发飙了。”拉莫斯闭着眼睛小声说“一大早就开始盯着我，你是第一天认识我？”

好吧，皮克幻想的美妙的情节并没有发生，拉莫斯还是像以前一样说话不中听，不过皮克并不在意，他伸手摸了摸拉莫斯的脸颊，说：“不是第一天认识但却是第一天看男朋友。”

“神经病，我怀疑你最近看了不少少女文学，说话怎么这么酸？”拉莫斯凉凉的说了一句之后就背过去躲避皮克“爱的注视”了。皮克也不恼，他笑了笑随后起床奔向厨房开始准备早饭。

煎鸡蛋的过程中，皮克突然想到一件事，是时候让拉莫斯把他的东西搬过来了，他要和拉莫斯住在一起，从今天开始。

最后他们的早饭没能吃上，理由是拉莫斯不肯起床，皮克叫了好几次也不见人从卧室里出来，尝试多次无果的皮克选择放弃，他安静地坐在客厅的沙发上等拉莫斯起床。

坐了好一会儿，皮克拿起手机看了一眼时间，已经接近中午了，他忍不住皱起了眉，还不打算起来？

他站起来走向卧室直接推开门，看到的却是拉莫斯躺在床上玩手机，他怒极反笑：“我在外面等你出来你却在这玩手机？”

“啊？”拉莫斯迷茫的看着他“我以为你出去了。”说完他便坐起来掀开了被子：“你怎么不叫我啊？”

怪我了？皮克在心里无奈地想，嘴上却什么也没说只是笑了笑退了出去，还是先去给拉莫斯热饭吧。

等拉莫斯收拾好以后正好是吃中饭的时候，皮克本想说出去吃但是看着拉莫斯懒洋洋的样子也觉得没什么意思，只是随便做了点东西打算凑合对付两口，拉莫斯看着皮克做出来的东西表情不明。

“怎么了？”皮克把拉莫斯的那份早饭和刚做好的中饭一起摆到桌子上然后坐下来准备开动。

“我不吃这么油腻的东西，保持身材。”拉莫斯感慨着说“我喝白开水。”

“你最近不是没有工作吗？”皮克却不以为然。

“没有工作也不能放任自流啊，而且我没有吃早饭的习惯。”拉莫斯看着皮克，一本正经地说“既然决定搬到一起住了我就得把话说明白，我不吃早饭，很多年不吃了，以前和你在一起的时候都是勉强吃的，以后我不会勉强了。而且我也不喜欢早起，你也不要六点钟就叫我起床，我不想和你生气。”

拉莫斯连珠炮似的说了一大堆，皮克只听出了一个意思，那就是别多管闲事。

他原来还想把拉莫斯那些不良习惯改过来，但现在看来好像不太行。事已至此他也只能勉强地点点头：“好，我不插手。”

“等会儿，你的意思是你愿意和我搬到一起住？”皮克总算听到了他想听到的话。

“废话，不和你一起住我昨天留在这里干嘛？我回家睡觉不可以吗？”

皮克忍不住笑了起来，他乖乖的点点头：“好，一会儿就去给你搬家。”

“不用了，我没什么东西。”拉莫斯的眼神突然一变，他用一种探究的眼神看着皮克，问“衣服什么的我想重新买可以吗？”

此刻的皮克哪还有思考的能力，他只是笑着点头：“好，一会儿陪你去买。”

02  
时间没羞没臊地跑得飞快，转眼间，他们已经同居两个月了。

在这期间，他们虽说是彼此不插手对方的作息习惯以及饮食习惯，但他们还是不免于难的被对方同化了许多。就像拉莫斯开始在九点钟以前起床开始偶尔吃早饭开始和皮克一起做家务，而皮克则是学会了和拉莫斯一起打游戏，虽然不经常玩但技术还算不错。

这一天，皮克依旧是在家给自己放假，他正在厨房忙着给拉莫斯做他一直想吃却一直恐于热量不敢吃的披萨，听着外面客厅里电视机传来的吵闹声音和拉莫斯时不时发出的笑声，皮克切菜的手都忍不住带着喜悦的风。

拉莫斯抱着枕头坐在沙发上看着脱口秀，这一期很好玩，从开始到现在他跟着笑个不停。

正看到有意思的地方时，皮克的手机却响了起来。

拉莫斯眼睛盯着屏幕漫不经心地喊了一声：“你电话响了。”

“帮我接一下吧，告诉他我一会给他打回去。”皮克也同样在厨房里向他喊了一句。

“烦人。”嘴上不乐意但拉莫斯还是被迫接了起来，万一是什么好几千万的大生意怎么办。

“喂？”

“表哥！最近和嫂子赶紧怎么样啊？”

拉莫斯这才仔细看了一眼来电显示，皮克给这个人的备注是表弟，没听说皮克还有个表弟啊，拉莫斯忍不住皱起了眉。

“嗯…”拉莫斯嗯了一声准备挂掉。

“我的任务是不是也该结束了啊？你也该兑现你的承诺了吧？”

拉莫斯听着电话那头叽叽喳喳说个没完的男声，他是越听越耳熟。

思考了半天，他突然想起来了。这他妈不是托雷斯的声音吗？

拉莫斯只觉得胸口隐隐作痛，他沉默了三秒然后挂掉了电话把手机扔到了一边。

03  
等皮克从厨房里出来的时候拉莫斯依然保持着原样坐在沙发上看着脱口秀，只不过脸上没了笑容。

“刚才谁来的电话？”皮克坐到拉莫斯身边，摸了摸他的脸。

“你表弟。”拉莫斯直截了当直接把真相甩到皮克面前“听声音还挺耳熟的。”

皮克先是愣了愣，紧接着，他沉默了。

拉莫斯发出一声嘲讽的笑，怎么，想不出来理由了？他冷眼瞟了一眼皮克，他看上去像是有话要说。

“有话就说。”

“那我可全说了。”

“全说？你还有什么事瞒着我？”拉莫斯一个枕头砸过去却仍是不解气，今天他总算明白什么叫“同床异梦”了，他甚至觉得皮克就算在梦里也在想着怎么算计他呢。

“我说我说。”皮克赔着笑脸接下枕头“其实很简单，托雷斯是我表弟，我拜托他照顾你。”

“所以一开始他来接近我并且成为你的经纪人就是你安排的？”

“对，那时候他急于逃离家里人的掌控所以来找我想让我给他一个工作，我就让他去给你做经纪人了。”

拉莫斯看着皮克饱含歉意的目光，说出来的话也忍不住软了半分：“他不是个合格的经纪人。”

“所以我说要换了他你还不愿意。”

“我那是顾及兄弟情义！”拉莫斯抬手给了皮克一下“气死我了，合着你们俩一直都在里应外合玩我呢？”他突然想起了以往的那些日子，每次他一和托雷斯说点什么皮克那边肯定有动静，起初他还以为只是巧合，没想到是暗度陈仓啊。

“那他说的约定是怎么回事？”

“最开始他并不想给你做经纪人，于是我答应他能让他在三十岁之前娶上老婆，他可能是等不及了吧。”

拉莫斯听着皮克面不改色的陈述着他和托雷斯所做过的一桩又一桩罪行，他心里实在有些憋屈，他自以为自己还算聪明，可没想到他的一切早就在最开始被安排好了。

“以后别再骗我了。”事已至此他也没办法再说什么了，毕竟皮克是出于好心才这样做的，他多少能理解一点，不过一想到他们俩私底下不一定怎么讲究过他他心里就不得劲，他堂堂一届大众明星居然成了别人口中的聊天话题，这实在让他心里有些过意不去。

“好。”皮克见拉莫斯面色稍缓便赶紧拿出认错的态度“以后再也不这样了。”

“但现在我还想你给我解释一下他为什么叫我嫂子。”一想到这里拉莫斯更生气了。

皮克先是愣了愣随后大笑出声：“他真这么说？好孩子啊！这说明他慧眼如炬啊！”

“你给我滚！”拉莫斯又是一个枕头砸过去“我不要面子的吗？”

皮克大笑着将拉莫斯搂在怀里，在他的额头上用力的亲了一下，然后低声说：“一会儿我就去教育他。我要告诉他，你和我是一样的，我们是平等的，或许我们之间存在着某些差异，但我们都是一样的，你是我的男朋友，我也是你的男朋友。”

“这还差不多。”拉莫斯卸了力气放松在皮克的怀里。

感受着怀里温暖的触感，皮克忍不住把头靠在了拉莫斯肩上，他想，他这个三十好几的中年男人总算抓住了爱情的尾巴。


	15. Chapter 15

01  
时间就像博尔特在世锦赛上冲刺一般跑得飞快，当拉莫斯想要整理一下这一年的事情时却发现这一年已经即将结束了。他看着托雷斯给他发来的日程，年关将至他的工作反而多了起来，这些天陆陆续续上了几个访谈节目还有幸参与了一部纪录片的配音。

他还真的成了皮克口中的“性感的配音演员”，不过题材并非金门大桥而是挪威驯鹿的迁徙过程，这让皮克感到有些新奇，他当即表示以后一定要去一次挪威，拉莫斯对他这种越活越回去的小孩子心理早已见怪不怪。

的确，在一起的这小半年里拉莫斯越来越觉得皮克的本性其实就是个没长大的孩子，他喜欢说冷笑话喜欢恶作剧而且占有欲极强，或许是接触的越多了解的越多吧，拉莫斯还挺喜欢这种反差的，因为这是只属于他一个人的反差。

此刻的皮克还在厨房里对晚饭一筹莫展，比起大老板，现在的他似乎更喜欢做个大厨，比起赚钱，现在的他更喜欢做一些低热量但很美味的东西来喂饱他的男朋友。

今晚应该会吃鱼，拉莫斯闻着厨房里飘出来的鲜鱼味道心里想。

他放下手机站起来溜到了厨房，悄悄站在皮克身后拍了拍他的肩膀。

皮克头也不回地说：“怎么了？”

“来给你帮忙，我能做点什么吗？”拉莫斯撸起袖子就要动手，可却被皮克一下子挡住步伐，他疑惑地看着皮克“干嘛？”

“你忘了你上次说要给我帮忙的结果吗？”皮克终于回过头来看了他一眼“你差点把我新买的烤箱搞爆炸。”

拉莫斯回忆了一会儿才想起来那个下午，他吵着要给皮克烤饼干吃，为此他还特意给托雷斯打电话请教烤饼干的方法，不过由于种种原因最后还是没能成功，从此以后皮克便禁止拉莫斯涉足厨房这片领域。

“以前我最起码还会煮个泡面，现在我什么都不会了，你总要给我个锻炼的机会吧？”拉莫斯一本正经地说“今天谁说也不好使，你别想给我赶走。”说着，拉莫斯就要挤到皮克面前。

“好吧，那你帮我切一下蒜。”皮克知道今天他的厨房又要迎来一场腥风血雨了。

没想到拉莫斯切菜的手艺还算不错，看着他一样一样切出来的配菜倒还挺有模有样的，皮克靠在灶台边上露出一个欣慰的笑容：“托雷斯总怕我给你养成四体不勤的米虫，不过现在看来好像还不错。”

“可能是因为我还有那么一点小小的上进心吧。”拉莫斯抬起头看了皮克一眼“别想用糖衣炮弹攻陷我。”

“那以后你做饭吧，不好吃我就去外面吃，不带你去。”皮克漫不经心地说。

“你找打。”拉莫斯菜刀一甩直接扔到砧板上“我不干了，你自己玩吧。”

“好了叫你。”皮克也不恼，乖乖的将拉莫斯送出厨房然后回去继续做饭。

要是再让拉莫斯那么一刀一刀慢悠悠地切下去，他们得十点钟才能吃上这顿晚饭。

02  
“对了，刚才托雷斯给我来电话了，我被提名最佳男主角了。”

晚饭时间，拉莫斯忍不住将这个消息提前透露给了皮克，这是他第一次被提名最佳男主角，他觉得应该和皮克分享一下。

“是吗？我能在电视上看到你吗？你会去哪个电影节啊？”皮克难得的露出点惊讶的表情，随后他微笑着看着拉莫斯“恭喜你啊。”

“我也不知道，托雷斯只是告诉我我被提名了，估计不是什么知名的电影节随手给我的一个吧。”

“我看不一定，你参加的那部克里斯的电影不是评价蛮好的吗。”皮克伸手拍了拍拉莫斯的手背“放轻松。”

拉莫斯下意识地跟着点点头，这次提名对他来说是具有重大意义的，这是他的第一个最佳男主提名，所以哪怕是什么野鸡电影节他也感到无比荣幸，这表示他的演技最起码还是有人认同的。

“我轻松的很。”拉莫斯装作毫不在意的低头吃饭，却品不出滋味来。

皮克看着埋头吃饭强装镇定的小孩忍不住笑了起来，此刻他的心里不一定怎么翻云覆雨呢吧，这是个好事，值得庆祝。

“一会儿你再问问托雷斯具体情况不就好了。”皮克不想给他太多压力，他只是微笑着说出了自己的建议。

拉莫斯点点头：“一会儿再说，先吃饭吧。”

皮克见他不想再说也不再逗他，两个人沉默地吃完了饭后，皮克去书房处理事情，拉莫斯在客厅看电视。

皮克回到书房后先是给托雷斯打了个电话询问情况并质疑他为什么和拉莫斯说话只说一半。托雷斯给的回答很简单，一切都还在准备，去不去参加还是回事呢。

皮克的回答也很简单，必须去，无论能不能拿奖也要去，有问题找他。

“表哥，有时候我真的怀疑你是个没原则的人。”托雷斯在电话那头幽怨地说“不过克里斯那边也是准备参加的，我本来想让你们俩过个二人世界之类的，既然你这么说我可就把他带走了。”

“等一下，除了他的，那部电影还有别的提名吗？”

“有啊，有一个最佳导演一个最佳音乐还有一个最佳剪辑。”托雷斯在电话那头不知道吃起了什么东西，咀嚼的声音透过听筒听起来异常明显“依我来看，他也不是没有拿奖的可能性。”

“等什么时候你做评委了再来说这话，你把他接下来的工作安排给我发过来一份。”皮克直截了当地挂了电话。

没一会儿，托雷斯就把文件发到了皮克的电脑上，皮克看过之后给托雷斯发去了短信：“我和他一起去，你不用管了。”

03  
皮克在书房磨蹭了好一会儿才出去，一出去拉莫斯就扑了过来，他笑嘻嘻地说：“我要去法国了！”

皮克配合的一同笑了起来：“什么时候的飞机？”

“还没定呢，应该在下周吧。”拉莫斯的脸上早已挂满了笑容“刚才托雷斯给我打电话了，我要和克里斯他们一起走红毯了！”他激动地环住皮克的腰，皮克看着他笑自己也跟着笑。

“我和你一起去吧。”

拉莫斯愣了愣，像是有点不理解这句话一样疑惑地看着皮克，睁大眼睛表情茫然。

“我和你一起去，我们单独去。”皮克面不改色地解释道。

“可是我要和拍摄团队一起赶行程啊。”拉莫斯看上去并不认同这个观点。

“这些东西电话里沟通就好了，再不济还可以交给托雷斯。”皮克看着拉莫斯的眼神里忍不住带了点不容反驳的强硬。

“托雷斯知道你这么坑他他会哭的。”拉莫斯在思考了三秒以后放弃了他的原则“那你订票吧，咱们晚点回来然后还可以多玩几天。”

“好。”

面对拉莫斯仍然有点不放心的眼神，皮克补充道：“肯定能让你上电视。”

“我哪有那么肤浅？你别让我连颁奖仪式都看不到就行了。”拉莫斯嫌弃地睨了一眼皮克，轻飘飘地继续回到沙发上看电视去了，留下皮克一个人站在原地一副若有所思的样子。

睡前，拉莫斯躺在床上看着皮克蹲在床头柜前找东西：“刚才托雷斯给我来短信了，他们是后天的飞机。”

“那我们和他们定一样的航班吧，省着到时候来不及。”

拉莫斯点点头然后转身到一边睡觉去了，身后的皮克拿起手机看了看，最后还是忍不住笑了起来，他看了一眼抽屉里他和拉莫斯的护照，拿起来翻看了两眼，随后扔到了最深处。

04  
拉莫斯是被电话铃声吵醒的，他迷迷糊糊地接起来放在耳边喂了一声。

“你们在哪呢？”托雷斯的声音听起来焦急的很。

“我在家呢啊。”拉莫斯下意识回答。

“你昨天不是和我说你和我们一起去法国吗？飞机马上起飞了你告诉我你在家呢？”托雷斯在电话那头连珠炮似的说了一大堆总算让拉莫斯醒了过来，他看了一眼时间，已经接近托雷斯发给他的航班时间了。

身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，是皮克起来了。

“还有多久啊？”拉莫斯赶紧问。

“还有三分钟，你让皮克开飞机来或许能赶上。”他听到了克里斯在电话那头不咸不淡的声音。

“那你们先去吧，我重新订机票吧。”说完，拉莫斯疲惫的挂掉了电话。

紧接着，他朝皮克怒吼：“我们错过航班了！你怎么不叫我起来啊！”

皮克被这一吼差点吓丢了魂，他茫然的坐起来看着拉莫斯，反应了好一会儿才开口：“那就再订两张机票吧。”

“快点啊！”拉莫斯无奈地用被子蒙住头，闷闷地说“我人生第一次男主角提名就要被我错过了。”

“不用着急，下一班去巴黎的航班在明天。”

“明天？那我是不是走不了红毯了？”拉莫斯猛地掀开被子看着皮克，他们的时间很紧迫，托雷斯他们到了巴黎之后就要准备走红毯，这样一来他岂不是参加不了？

“那样更好，我还不想那么多人看到你和克里斯他们抱在一起呢。”皮克喃喃道，但他把音量控制在拉莫斯听不见的程度上。

“以后还会有的。”皮克平淡的试图安慰拉莫斯。

“你懂个屁。”

05  
等拉莫斯到巴黎的时候整个电影节就剩下颁奖仪式这一个环节了。托雷斯想笑却又不敢笑，他只能努力让拉莫斯振奋起来。

“这次可不是什么野鸡电影节了比起以前去的那些什么‘绿棕榈’啊‘铜球奖’啊‘白熊奖’啊，这次的正规多了，你得保持好状态啊。”托雷斯看着一脸无语做造型的拉莫斯笑的开怀“而且你的那份有人替你走了。”

“什么意思？”拉莫斯的眼神瞬间变得犀利起来。

“由于人数太少看起来十分寡淡，克里斯把我也拉上去了，我还蹭了好几个镜头呢，你说会有人找我拍戏吗？我这条件也不差啊。”

拉莫斯无语凝噎，最后他无奈的说：“你问问你表哥愿不愿意。”

“听说你们俩是坐经济舱来的？真惨，克里斯给我们买了头等舱。”托雷斯紧接着又是迎头一击。

拉莫斯彻底无话可说，他白了托雷斯一眼示意他闭嘴，没想到这厮竟变本加厉，把他在电影节的所见所闻一股脑儿全吐了出来。拉莫斯越听越生气，他恨不得现在就给托雷斯和皮克一人来一脚，这两兄弟还真是轮流来害他啊。

“好了好了，别生气啊，我这不是来给你放松心情来了吗？我想告诉你的是，别紧张，就算没有奖也别难过，毕竟你的演技也就那样。”

“出去。”

和托雷斯的插科打诨或许多少缓解了拉莫斯的紧张情绪，但是当仪式开始后他还是忍不住攥紧了拳头，四周都是不认识的人，叫他连个说话的人都没有，他只能乖乖的挺直腰背坐在椅子上发呆。

托雷斯和皮克坐在后勤人员的位置上一齐看着拉莫斯的动态，看到他紧张的一动不动的样子，兄弟俩一起笑出了声。

“刚才我那些玩笑话都白说了，你看他，我感觉有人拍他一下他能拔腿就跑。”托雷斯无奈地说。

“第一次，可以理解。”皮克倒是没什么太大反应。

“表哥。”托雷斯低低唤了一声。

皮克嗯了一声等着托雷斯的下文。

“你不会是特意拖着不让拉莫斯和克里斯他们一起走红毯的吧？”托雷斯小心翼翼地问，他总觉得这次晚点有点蹊跷。

“我哪有那么闲。”皮克看了他一眼示意他别说这种话。托雷斯只好乖乖闭嘴，但脑子里还在思考着这个问题的可能性。在他看来极有可能性。

他表哥什么性子他还不知道？喜欢的东西恨不得揣兜里一天二十四小时带着，从小时候的玩具熊到长大后的功名利禄，他哪样不是势在必得？拉莫斯那个傻子玩不过他的。不过感情这东西不能用玩来形容，他相信自家表哥还是在认真对待感情的，看他那一副怀春样子便可知一二了。

皮克坐在最后的位置上隔着人潮望着孤独坐在前面的拉莫斯，他的小孩看上去茫然极了，身边没有一个认识的人，他真应该和主办方反映一下这个座位安排问题啊。看着小孩四处张望试图想找到一个熟人的样子他实在有些想笑，无论过了多少年他还是一直这样怕生。

穿过汹涌的人潮，一切仿佛回到了他们的那次所谓“初见”。推杯换盏的晚宴上男孩抱着小蛋糕坐在角落里埋头吃着，他主动走过去和他搭话，那时候的他的眼神怯生生的像初经人事的孩子一般单纯不掺任何杂质。

或许从那一刻起，他们的命运便紧密相连在一起了吧，他们成了彼此生命里最独特的存在，他们陪伴彼此走过一段最难忘的时光，而从此以后他们将会另一种方式重新开始生活，他们成了要携手一生的伴侣。

等皮克结束他的回望过去时正好是宣布最佳男主角归属的时候，他看着拉莫斯明显紧绷的背影，自己也忍不住屏住了呼吸。

当念出名字来那一刻，所有人都松了一口气，有人高兴有人低落，拉莫斯明显有些低落，因为念出来的不是他的名字。

“还真是遗憾啊。”托雷斯感慨了一句“来年还要继续努力啊。”

皮克什么也没说，他看着拉莫斯为台上的人鼓掌，此刻他的心里应该很复杂吧，皮克不太能理解这种情绪。看着别人得到自己想要的东西这件事从来没出现在皮克的生命里，不过他觉得自己应该可以安抚好拉莫斯，想到这里，他的心情莫名顺畅了起来。

灯光暗下帷幕落下，拉莫斯拖着紧张疲惫的身躯回到皮克身边，皮克一看到乖乖靠在自己怀里的小男朋友顿时丧失了语言能力，原本打好的腹稿也全部作废，他只能笨笨的抱住他试图给他点力量。

“别说什么下次努力，不爱听。”没等皮克开口拉莫斯就先把他想说的驳了回去“说点好听的逗我开心。”

“那我们结婚吧。”

“你神经病吧？”拉莫斯一下子从皮克怀里跑了出来“哪有像你这么求婚的？”

皮克看了看四周，的确有些普通，但当看到拉莫斯一脸失落的向他走过来的时候这句话就已经几乎要脱口而出了，他也不知道为什么忽然会有这样的想法，但他的确等不及了。

“你要是不喜欢就当我没说。”皮克尴尬的笑了笑，拉莫斯那么喜欢仪式感的人怎么会就这样轻易答应他呢。

“回去把戒指补上。”拉莫斯轻飘飘地撂下一句话就跑去找托雷斯了，留下皮克一个人还在茫然。

拉莫斯悄悄回头看了他一眼，忍不住笑了起来，这个呆瓜。

刚才在前面看着那位最佳男主角拿着奖杯侃侃而谈的样子，他忍不住想，他可能很难做到这样从容不迫地讲话吧，比起这样声势浩大的场合他还是喜欢私密点的独处更多一点。

或许，比起最佳男主角这个奖项，他更喜欢的是皮克的最佳男朋友这个奖项。

最佳男主角的奖项或许以后还会有，而皮克的求婚可就是错过了就再难寻，比起那些身外之物，他还是尽早把个人问题解决了比较好。

他停下脚步，回头看向皮克：“快点过来。”

皮克立马跑过来牵住了他的手，他信誓旦旦的说：“我会做一个好丈夫的。”

“我相信你可以的。”

生活并不是每天都充满了仪式感，有时候，细水长流才能让爱情一直保鲜。直到现在拉莫斯才多少明白了这个道理，但好在并不算太晚，毕竟他们还有一辈子可以用来学习。

END


End file.
